And The Band Plays On
by o0.Polly.Anna.0o
Summary: "I should warn you, Edward, this school is like a jungle. There are a lot of tigers here that would love to just eat you up." Rosalie said. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "She means, brother dear, the girls are gonna love you here. Duh!"
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**I wanted to wait till my other story was complete but this story just wouldn't let me wait. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Welcome to the Jungle**

**EPOV**

I was in this beautiful meadow when, all the sudden, it felt like the grass beneath me was moving. Not like grass moves but how a bed moves when someone is jumping up and down on it. I was confused. Why would grass be like a bed? It was then that I heard an all too familiar voice. "EDWARD! Wake up! You'd think me jumping up and down on the bed would wake you up." My sister Alice said.

I groaned and said, "Isn't there a nicer way to wake me up sis?"

"Well, duh, but it doesn't work on you. I already tried that. If you don't start getting ready we will both be late for our first day at our new school."

I got up out of bed and stretched. "Do I have enough time for a shower?"

"Yes, but only if you hurry. I'll be in the living room waiting for you," she replied.

I got some clean clothes from the closet and headed for the shower. When I was done I grabbed my backpack, iphone and car keys. I rushed down the stairs because I know how Alice would hate to be late on her first day.

"Took you long enough, brother dear. You'd think being a guy it wouldn't take you that long." She smirked.

"Alice, it took me a whole 15 minutes! Don't start with me, it is already gonna be bad enough today."

Alice looked at me in an understanding way. She knew how I hated meeting new people. We were complete opposites. She loved to be the center of attention, while I did not.

We headed to my amazing car, a silver Volvo. I know great car, right? Mom and Dad said Alice could not take her car to school. I'm not surprised, a yellow Porsche would get stolen in a second. I mean I think it would here. I don't really know. We just arrived in this state two days ago. I have no idea why my Dad just had to get a job in Oklahoma, in the middle of nowhere. I knew nothing about it, guess I would have to learn more.

All to soon we were at the school. I dreaded this moment, when everyone in the parking lot would look our way and stare at us. My Dad was going to be a doctor at the hospital here. It was a small town, so I'm sure everyone knew we were coming. I step out of the car and look around. Yep, everyone is staring, like they had never seen a new person before. I ask my sister, "Do you know where the office is? Dad, didn't tell me."

As I was asking her this a guy walked up to us. He was a little bit taller than me and he looked like a body-builder. "I can show you where the office is, if you would like." The guy said. "I'm Emmett by the way. You must be Dr. Cullen's kids."

My sister replied, "Yes, could you please show us? We ARE Dr. Cullen's kids. I'm Alice and this is Edward."

"Good to meet you. If you will just follow me I will show you the way. May I ask what grades you two are in?"

"I'm a Senior and my sister is a Junior," I replied.

"That's cool," he said. "I'm a Senior. My sister, Bella, is a Junior. If you would like, I can ask her if she would show you around today, Alice."

"That sounds great, Emmett." She replied with a smile. "I would love that!"

"I can show you around, Edward, if you want." He told me.

"That sounds good," I told him. This tall, leggy blonde walked up to Emmett and said, "Who's your new friends?"

He told her our names and then told us, "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"I should warn you, Edward, this school is like a jungle. There are a lot of tigers here that would love to just eat you up." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He means, brother dear, the girls are gonna love you here. Duh! You should watch out they are gonna pounce on you."

"Is he one of those clueless guys who doesn't realize how gorgeous he is?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey! I'm gorgeous too, Rosie baby!" Emmett whined.

"I know, that's why your with me." She said with a smile.

"Yes, he is clueless." My sister replied.

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not right there." I said.

"Sorry, we will stop." Alice replied. "We seriously need to find you a girlfriend in this town. It might help your mood."

"Having a gf/bf does not make a person who they are and just what is wrong with my mood?" I replied heatedly.

"It doesn't make a person, that is true, but it would make me happy to see you happy. Sometimes your are too down in the dumps for me. That's all."

"Well I'm sorry I make your existence so rough." I said, sticking my tongue out at her good-naturedly. "Not all of us like to bounce off the walls 24/7."

"Are either of you in any extra-curriculars?" Rosalie asked us.

"We are both in band. Edward runs track and I would like to try out for the cheerleading squad or dance team. I was in both at my old school." Alice answered for us.

"That is soo cool!" Rosalie said, jumping up and down. I could already tell Alice and Rosalie were going to get along fine. "Both of us are in band too! My brother and Emmett's sister are in band with us. I play the flute, Emmett is on trumpet, Jasper plays alto sax and Bella is on clarinet."

"That's cool. I play flute too and Edward plays alto sax like your brother. This is going to be a great year, I can already tell!"

What was with those girls and their squealing? I was getting a headache from hearing the two of them.

"You get used to the squealing, Edward. The headaches go away eventually too." Emmett said.

It was like the guy could read my mind, I was sure we would get along great. Maybe this would be a good year after all.

We got our schedules from the office. I had the exact same schedule as Emmett and evidently Jasper too. Rosalie told Alice that the two of them and Bella had the exact same schedule too. I wonder if the office planned that. Help the new kids find their classes by putting them in all the same classes as a few others. Oh well, that's not a big deal, I couldn't get lost with two people having the same schedule as me.

Rosalie took Alice to their first class and Emmett led me to ours.

I breezed through my first three classes and now it was time for my favorite, band. After band was lunch, we were going to meet all of their gang at lunch and I was actually excited about it. I had found that Jasper and I were a lot alike. All three of us guys got along great, I was glad I had made friends so fast. It was usually not that easy for me to do. We had to walk a few blocks to the fine arts center and then we were in the room I had been waiting for.

Alice and I did not bring our instruments today because we didn't want to leave them in the car for someone to take. The band director introduced himself as Mr. Scott and told us we could watch from our sections for today. He sat me next to Jasper and Alice next to Rosalie.

Once I was sitting were I was suppost to, Jasper pointed out Bella in the clarinets. She was gorgeous. He then pointed out a few more friends of theirs. Angela played clarinet like Bella. Ben, who was dating Angela, played trumpet like Emmett.

I wonder if Jasper and Bella are dating, since the rest of the group is. I asked him and he told me they were just good friends and nothing more. I felt relieved to hear that. Maybe she would go out with me sometime?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter of my new story. I actually got all of this chapter done before my other story. I'm going to try and get the other story out late tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you will continue reading, I have lots planned for them. : )**


	2. The Thing That Should Not Be

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. RL got in the way. Please let me know what you think. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Wow! Who was that guy sitting next to Jasper? He was Hot! With that bronze-colored hair and gorgeous green eyes, he could have anyone he wanted. I mean, I really didn't think he would date me. A girl can dream, though, right?

Angela touched my leg gently and said, "You do know your staring at him, right?" Oh Crap! I was staring. I just hope he hadn't caught me. That would be so embarrassing, the hottest guy in the school catching me staring. Wait a minute, he was staring at me too!

Did I have something on my face? That had to be it. I wasn't anything special to look at and he needed special. "I do now that you said something." I said blushing.

"That's Alice's older brother, Edward. Ben says he's a really nice guy. He was staring at you first, just for the record. And before you even ask, no, you don't have anything on your face or anywhere else. I bet he thinks your hot, Bella. You just don't see yourself clearly." Angela replied.

"Guys like him don't date girls like me." I replied sadly.

"What are you talking about? Guys don't date girls like you! You are gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you. Not to mention, you are sweet, caring and real. Some girls are so fake, no one knows what they are really like under the mask." Angela fumed.

"Jacob didn't think I was special enough."

"Jacob is a douche bag. Your only mistake was ever dating him in the first place! Jacob may be hot but he's a complete jerk. You can do so much better. Like, oh I don't know, Edward." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You don't even know the guy. What if he's a douche too?" I told her.

"Ben has met him and is getting to know him. I trust his judgement completely. Ben has a built-in douche bag radar and he's says Edward is nice."

"Just a quick question, Angela. Besides you and Ben, who else is trying to set me up with Edward?" I asked her.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper…." She said. "And Alice of course. She thinks you two would be perfect for each other."

"She hasn't even been here a day and is already playing matchmaker for Me and her brother? She really is something else." I say laughing. It didn't really bother me, Alice was going to be a great friend. I had found that out within five minutes of knowing her. Two could play at this game, though. I saw the way she was looking at Jasper. Let's see how she likes the tables turned.

"Why do you have this evil look on your face, Bella?" Angela asked.

"I was just thinking about how Alice was looking at Jasper. Two can play this matchmaker game, you know."

"It doesn't bother you that she is trying to set you up with her brother?"

"Her brother is hot, if he really is a nice guy and really does like me…." I trailed off.

"It doesn't bother you then." Angela finished for me.

"Nope, not one bit." I said with a grin.

"So how are we going to set the two of them up?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I will." I looked over at Edward and Jasper. I saw that Tanya, otherwise known as the slut, was sitting next to Edward and trying to flirt with him. The teacher decided to just let us watch a movie today, since Edward and Alice didn't bring their instruments and half the class was gone due to sickness.

Tanya sat next to Edward the entire hour and actually had him laughing. I was getting seriously pissed at her with every passing minute. I know he didn't know me yet but if she would not leave his side, how could I get to know him?

EPOV

This girl next to me Tanya, I think she said her name was, was giving me all of this attention. I wasn't sure how to react. Don't get me wrong she was cute, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wasn't my type. It was simple, I prefer brunettes. I was trying to be nice and talk to her and laugh when I thought I was supposed to.

I wasn't used to all of this attention and I really didn't want it from her. That kind of attention from Bella would be great though. Bella was my type but I doubt she would be interested in me. Most girls didn't pay me any mind. I could only hope Bella would be different.

Jasper had been watching this whole exchange and was looking at me sympathetically. The bell rang then, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Jasper looks at Tanya and says, "Not that this conversation isn't engaging but Edward and I have a lunch table to get to."

Tanya looks at me and tells me, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

I tell her, "I'm sorry, but I'm sitting with Jasper and his group at lunch." By that time we were outside the building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Ben, Angela and Bella walk up to us. I looked over to them and asked, "Where's my sister at?"

Rosalie answered, "Jacob wanted to talk to her and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Do I need to get her away from him?" I asked.

That's when Tanya butted in and said, "I'm sure your sister is fine and can take care of herself. And if she can't Jacob will."

I could tell I wasn't going to like this girl already. That was my sister and it didn't matter if she could take care of herself. If she needed me, I would be there for her. Emmett was looking at me and it looked like he understood, even though I hadn't said a word. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked.

I didn't even have to ask, I knew what he meant. Would I like him to help get my sister and yes I would. "Yes, I would like the help." I replied.

We headed inside the building and once inside I could hear yelling. More specifically, my sister yelling. "Get your hands off of me, you big jerk!" She screamed.

I heard those words and saw red. I looked at Emmett and he looked as pissed off as I felt. We then rushed to my sister.

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait, I've been terribly busy lately. I hope to get updates to you sooner. I'm gonna try to get my other story updated soon also. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. No, You Don't

**Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

At the end of class, this heavily-muscled Native American guy walked up to me. He asked if he could talk to me privately. He was definitely cute, not Jasper cute, but cute. I saw my friends walk out of the band room at that moment.

I wasn't sure about talking to him privately though. For some reason that made me uneasy. I told him that I really wanted to get to lunch and maybe we could talk another time. One look at his face and I realized that I had made him mad.

He looked at me and said, "Maybe I should make myself clearer. You ARE going to talk to me privately."

HOW DARE HE? HE was NOT my boss! "NO! I AM NOT!" I was absolutely livid. He then grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall.

I kneed him in the groin and told him, "Get your hands off me, you big jerk!" He dropped to the ground holding himself and effectively letting go of my wrists.

My brother, Emmett and the gorgeous Jasper rushed up to me. Edward and Emmett started pounding their fists into him furiously. I've never seen Edward that mad, EVER. Jasper looked at me and asked if I was okay. I thought, I am now that you are here. I didn't say that though, I didn't want to look like a stalker when I barely knew him. I said, "My wrists hurt a bit but I'm okay."

Our band teacher chose that moment to come into the room and looked at what was going on. He asked Jasper and I what was going on.

I told him what happened. "Jacob, Emmett and Edward STOP!" All three boys looked at the teacher wide-eyed. "Alice told me what you did, Jacob. If that had been my sister you did that to, I would have done the same thing. You caused this on yourself. I think you have gotten enough punishment but if you do that or anything to any girl again, you will be in serious trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. It will never happen again." Jacob said, looking scared. Emmett and Edward really beat the crap out of him. He has a bloody nose, a busted lip and looked like he was gonna have a black eye. He completely deserved it and I didn't feel bad for him.

After Jacob left the building, the teacher looked at Edward and Emmett. He said, "I understand why you did what you did. I'm not going to get you into trouble this time. If anything happens any other time, I will. Here's a tip, don't do it on school grounds. Find somewhere else to."

I realized that the teacher completely understood. I wonder if Jacob had done something like this some other time. I would have to ask Bella sometime when we were alone.

We left the building and headed to the cafeteria. I hope we had enough time to eat, I was starving all of the sudden.

**BPOV**

We made it into the band room just as my brother and Edward started pounding into Jacob. He completely deserved it, I'm sure. Seeing Edward beat Jacob up was a definite turn on, he looked so hot doing it.

Our band teacher decided to come into the room at that moment. I saw the look on his face and I realized that everything would be okay. He knew what Jacob had done to me. Emmett was barely able to keep his cool around Jacob, even now.

Our group, that now consisted of eight, headed to the cafeteria. Alice looked at me and said, "I'm starving! I hope they have something good." I could see by the look on her face that she had realized that something like this had happened with Jacob before. She was probably waiting for a good time to ask me or one of the other girls about it.

Sure enough, I was right. "Can I ask you something later, when we are alone?" She asked me.

"Sure, you can ask me anything, Alice. I didn't want her pity but I knew she had to know what happened eventually. That was one conversation I was NOT looking forward to.

She then whispered in my ear, "You know, I did see how you were looking at my brother when he was beating up Jacob. You and my brother would be perfect for each other. I actually think he likes you too. I am definitely going to ask him what he thinks of you later. Don't worry about Tanya, I can tell you for a fact, she is not his type at all. He prefers brunettes and Tanya is WAY too forward for him. He was being polite to her and most people wouldn't be able to tell, but she was making him very uncomfortable."

Man! That girl could talk! That sure was a mouthful. I hope she wasn't just saying that to make me feel better.

Alice looked at me and said, "I'm not saying it to make you feel better, I promise. I could tell that is what you were thinking by the look on your face. Also, I know Jacob did something to you. Your face showed no remorse to what the boys were doing to him. You thought he deserved it. I would like to know about it, when you are ready to tell me, of course."

"Okay, I will. I knew you realized he had done something similar before. What I didn't realize, was that you knew it was to me. Could we please wait till we are completely alone before I tell you, though? It is very personal and upsetting to me." I replied to her.

"Of Course! I wanted to wait till we were alone anyways." She said.

Tanya walked up to Edward at this point and said, "Why don't you come sit with us, Edward?"

Before he had a chance to reply, Rosalie said something. "He can't he's sitting with us and as I recall, he already told you that."

"So….That tells me what? I didn't realize you answered for him?" Tanya said, haughtily.

"I don't. He already told you his answer and as I recall, you told him that his sister could take care of herself. FYI, Tanya, he didn't like that. I haven't known him for that long and even I could tell that. He doesn't like you." Rosalie replied hatefully.

Rosalie knew how to intimidate and seeing that she has never liked Tanya, she wanted to do just that. From the looks of it, it was working because Tanya just walked off after that.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer but I knew I had to get it out and I wasn't sure how much time I would have tomorrow. I was going to try and update the same day I updated my other story but we had some drama at my house. Someone my sister knew came over and we didn't find out till later that he took something from us. I was too frustrated and mad to finish writing this chapter until 11:30 that night. Please enjoy and let me know what you think in reviews. : )**


	4. Breathing In A New Mentality

**Here's Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

It was my last class of the day, English. Since they didn't offer AP English here, I was way ahead. I had been thinking the whole class time. I had decided a few minutes ago what I was going to do.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the day. I turned around and faced Alice. Rosalie looked at me, realizing what was going on. "Alice, would you like to come over today? I know you want to know exactly what happened. I can tell we are going to be great friends and I don't like to hide things from my friends."

Alice looked at me and replied, "Of course, I would love to come over, Bella!" She exclaimed. "But…You don't have to tell me unless you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It isn't the most pleasant subject, but I would rather you know what happened from me. I would hate for you to hear it from someone else. Or worse, for you to hear something and it not even be the truth."

I then turned to Rose and said, "I thought we could make it a girl's afternoon. Would you like to come over too? I thought we could invite Angela too."

"That sounds like a good idea. I will get Angie and we will pick-up some junk food at the store."

Rose then left the room and headed towards Angie's locker. "Bella? Are you sure about telling me? I will be fine if you don't want to talk about it and around the other girls too." Alice asked me.

I replied, "Alice, they were there and know what I went through first hand. They already know everything and it will help me. There may be parts that will be hard for me to tell and the girls can tell you."

"Okay….If you are sure. I need to let my brother know what is going on though. Not that we are talking about Jacob but…that we are having some girl time at your house. Can I meet you at your truck?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I said with a smile. I can do this and it will help me to talk about it.

**EPOV**

I saw Alice skip up to the Volvo. "Edward, I've been invited to Bella's for some girl-time this afternoon." My sister said.

At that moment, Emmett walked up and I realized he had heard what Alice had said. "If the girls are having some girl-time….." He started, "then we should have some guy-time. Hmm…I'm sure the girls will be at my house, maybe we can go to Jasper's?"

Jasper walked up at that moment and asked, "What about Jasper?" Emmett then explained what Alice had told me. "Sounds like a good idea, why don't you see if Ben wants to come over too? I need to get home and let Mom know. Do you want to follow me there, Edward?"

I realized that they wanted to include me too. "Sure, that sounds great." I said.

"Would you like me and Ben to pick-up some junk food?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good." Jasper replied. Emmett went to find Ben, while Jasper and I got into our cars. Jasper led the way out of town and turned to the left and onto a dirt road. If we had turned right, it would have led to my house. We lived fairly close to one another; I would have to tell him.

We pulled up to a circular driveway and a man walked out of the front of the house, to our cars. He said, "Mr. Jasper, would you like me to take these cars to the garage for you and your friend?" I realized that he was a chauffeur or something like that.

"Edward, would you like your car in the garage or did you want to keep it here?" He asked me.

"Umm…the garage, I guess." I told him. I handed the keys to my Volvo to the man. Jasper told him to put his car in the garage too.

I was flabbergasted that he had a chauffeur, his family had more money that ours. That was saying a lot since my Dad was a doctor, in high demand at that, and my Mom was a famous interior designer.

"You looked shocked." He told me. "My Dad's into stocks and lets just say Mom got a lot of his money because of the divorce. She deserves it for all he put her through. We actually moved to this county for a good reason. It's actually Indian Territory, we are safe here, to an extent."

"What do you mean? We live in Indian Territory, is that even allowed? I'm confused."

"We live in Osage County, which is actually Osage Territory. The laws are a bit different here, it's harder for my Dad to bend the rules and start trouble. He was…." Jasper looked like this was hard for him to say and I didn't want him uncomfortable.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." I told him.

"Well, everyone in our group really likes you and Alice. You should at least know the basics, in case something happens. You need to know what to do." He replied.

"If you are sure you want me to know…" I said, uncertainly.

"He was abusive to all three of us and it was hard to find a

way to get away from him. The police on the territory know what happened and who he is, he is not allowed on the territory at all. We will show you and Alice a picture of him, if you see him you have to call the police. It's very serious. I don't normally tell a person about this so soon in meeting them. Emmett's Dad, Charlie, knows your Dad somehow and knows why all of you are here. That's all that Charlie would tell any of us kids. That and he thought we would all get along. That we could trust you two."

I looked at him taking a deep breath, "I don't even know the whole story as to why we are here. I thought it was something more serious, but neither of our parents would tell us. I've actually been very worried about all of it. This town is in the middle of nowhere, compared to where we used to live. My parents usually stick to big cities. I would like to know what exactly is going on."

**BPOV**

The girls were all here, we were eating our favorite junk food and I was finally ready to tell Alice about Jacob. I looked at Alice and started my story. "I have lived here for as long as I can remember. This is a small town, where everyone knows everyone's business. I would rather tell you my side now, than you hear something else from someone else. Jacob has lived here all of his life and his Dad and my Dad are great friends." I started.

I looked at Angie, nervously. She nodded at me, encouraging me to go on with her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I have been trying to write any days I am off of work. I don't really have a lot of time when I am working. So…I'm gonna try and write about every four days or so. I will update as soon as I have a chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. If you read my other story too, I wanted to let you know something. I haven't finished the next chapter yet so it might be a little slower coming out. You shouldn't have to wait very long though.**


	5. Map of the Problematique

**Here's Chapter 5, Enjoy! Thank you to all who have favorited, alerted or reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Emmett and I used to play with Jacob all the time, when we were little. When we hit junior high Jacob and I were really close, maybe even best friends. Jacob had started working out when we were in eighth grade and by the time we started high school, he had a six-pack."

"I thought everything would be the same but it wasn't. I was ignored and ridiculed by Jacob. Last year, when I was in tenth grade, he started talking to me again. I thought it was weird at first but then started to believe him."

"He asked me out midway through the year and I was really having feelings for him by this point. I listened to my heart instead of my head, which was really stupid of me."

"He wanted to go to Prom with me he said. Of course, I said yes. About a week before Prom, I went to his house to work out the details of the night. I just opened the door and walked in. Billy had told our family to just walk in, we were family to him."

"I saw Tanya and Jacob in a situation I really didn't want to see. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what they were doing. I got out of there as fast as I could. Jacob came to my house later that day and was telling me I was over reacting and that a guy had needs. Evidently, he thought I was going to fill that need on Prom night. I'm so glad I found out before. Who knows what would have happened if I had gone with him." I shuddered.

**APOV**

Only one phrase filled my mind. I voiced it to Bella and the girls, "What a jerk! Thank Goodness you didn't go to Prom with him!"

Did he think he was God's gift to women or something? He may look good but beauty is only skin deep. His attitude and actions made him ugly, very ugly. I want a man who can treat me right.

That was when I realized that Bella deserved to find a good guy to date. I'm glad I already decided to set her up with my brother. I knew he would never hurt her; he was raised to treat a lady right.

I didn't think it would take much for either to agree to go on a date together. They both acted interested in one another. Now, how to do it….. I had a feeling I was gonna need Rosalie's help with this one.

**JPOV**

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized we had been playing Guitar Hero Metallica for two hours now. How time flies when you are having fun and we were having fun. Edward fit into our little group perfectly.

I think he would be perfect for Bella. I hadn't missed the looks they gave each other in school today when the other wasn't looking. I would really like to date his sister Alice. No, I wasn't being his friend just to date his sister.

He seemed really cool and was willing to not know my family's secret. I mean we all wanted both of them to be in our group. He wanted to respect my privacy, which said a lot.

Rosalie and Alice walked into the basement then. "Edward, Mom called me and said we had to get home for supper." Alice told her brother. "Did you realize that Rosalie and Jasper live close to us?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did. I was gonna tell Jasper but I got distracted when we got here and forgot to. See you guys at school tomorrow, Bye!" Edward said.

"Bye Everyone!" Alice told us. We told them both our goodbyes. Emmett and Ben got up at that point and said they needed to head home too.

**EPOV**

On our way home, something didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was there. It was driving me crazy.

Alice then looked at me and I could tell she felt the same way. Once we made it to the driveway, the feeling increased. I felt like I was having a heart attack or something, probably just a panic attack.

We were in the garage and I looked at Alice. She looked at me. We have always been close and knew each other very well, we could practically read each others minds. Mom and Dad always thought we should have been twins.

"Something's not right, I'm not even sure if we should go into the house." Alice told me with an extremely serious look on her face.

"I feel the same way, but what about Mom and Dad? What if they are in trouble? Shouldn't we try and help them?" I questioned.

At that moment, my cell phone rang. It was Mom, I answered and said hello. "Edward go back to where you came from. Make sure the others are safe! Your Father and I can take care of ourselves. Be safe!" She whispered. Then the line went dead.

I turned the car back on and peeled out of the garage as fast as I could. Her voice really scared me and I was worried for our parents.

I looked at Alice and said, "Call Rosalie and tell her we are coming back. I'm not sure what is going on, but I don't think it's good."

I knew she was reading my face and could realize I was scared half out of my mind. I don't get that way easily. "Mom didn't tell you anything?"

"No, just that we had to go back where I was and to make sure EVERYONE was safe. I'm assuming anyone that isn't at Jasper's and Rosalie's." I told her.

I listened to Alice talk to Rosalie on the phone, while I was driving. We made it there in no time and went through the gate. We were pulling into the circular driveway when Jasper ran out.

"Edward I need you to go with to Emmett and Bella's house. I called them, Bella answered the phone. They can't find her Dad or get a hold of him on the phone. Something doesn't feel right." He told me.

Jasper looked at Alice then and said, "Rosalie is inside with Angela and Ben, they hadn't quite left yet, and decided to stay for awhile. Go in with them, you will be safe there."

I saw the look on his face and wondered if he knew what was going on. I asked him that and he said, "Not for certain, but it could very well be my Dad or his henchmen. He could have found a way to get in. Since we cant find Police Chief Swan, I think that is probably the answer."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I had decided before I wrote this story it was just gonna be a fluff story. I started typing and my fingers just took over, it won't be the same story I planned. I will still have a lot of the same stuff in it that I had planned, it's just gonna have more of a plot now. I'm going to have to move soon. I always type my chapters on my laptop and upload it to my Mom's computer when I'm ready. I don't know how much internet access I will have once I move. I will do my best though and continue to write even if I don't have the internet. It just means, when I do post, it will probably be multiple chapters. Let me know what you think!**


	6. I don't understand anything

**All I can say is, wow. There are so many that seem to like this story, it makes me feel good. Thank you to all of you who have favorited, alerted and reviewed my story. I wish I could get a few more reviews, though. : ) Pretty please. Here's Chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**BPOV**

Emmett and I hopped into his Jeep and sped to the Hale's. I called Rose on the way and said, "Rose? We are on our way to your house. We still don't know where our Dad is. I'm pretty worried but we don't think it's safe to stay at our house. We know your house is secure."

Rose replied, "Okay. When you and Emmett get here, all nine of us will be here."

"Nine?" I said.

"My Mom, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Edward, Alice and myself. And of course, you two." Rose told me.

"Oh, okay. Why are Edward and Alice there? Not that I mind, cause I don't, but why?" I asked.

"Of course you don't mind! You think Edward is hot! Woooo! Sorry, I couldn't resist, Bella. They were on their way home and didn't have a good feeling. When they got into the garage, their Mom called Edward's phone and told them to go back. She said to make sure everyone was safe." She told me seriously.

"How are they involved in all of this? I thought it was weird that all the sudden Dad told us about the Cullen's. He knows them so well but will only tell us that we can trust them. I'm very confused." I wondered.

"Once we all are together, we can try and figure out. I wonder if they know anything?" She pondered.

"We are almost there, don't forget to open the gate." I told her.

"Okay, I won't." She replied.

After I had hung up with Rose, I looked at Emmett and told him about my conversation with Rose.

"It seems the Cullen's are involved somehow. I wonder how." He said.

"I'm not sure. I just hope Dad is okay. I wonder what is going on with Alice's (and Edward's, I added mentally) parents?" I replied.

We had made it to the gate and it opened for us. In no time at all, we were at the circular driveway of the Hale's house. We got out of the Jeep and rushed to the mansion. The door opened and Rose looked out at us.

She ushered us into the house, locking the door behind us and setting the alarm. "Did you have any problems getting here safe?" She asked.

"No problems at all, it was weird. I was expecting something, anything. I'm not sure if it is your Dad or not." Emmett told her.

I looked at Edward and asked, "Do you or your sister know what is going on? Or if the two incidents are related?"

He replied to me, "I have no idea if it is related. Before we left Chicago, my parents were getting threatening letters in the mail. They tried to hide them from us. Alice and I had finally decided that enough was enough. I'm sorry to say we invaded their privacy and read the letters. They were postmarked Tulsa, which of course is in this state. The letters were threats to kill the family if they didn't do what was said."

Alice finished, "The person wanted _a lot _of money and help. It didn't say what kind of help though. In the last letter, the person was _very_ mad because my parents weren't doing as he/she said. We moved here two days later."

"Whoa! This is getting scary. Are we dealing with the same problem or two different problems?" I asked everyone.

I was on the verge of a panic attack. My Dad was missing. Something was going on with Edward and Alice's parents. I tried to breathe out deeply, hoping to calm down.

I looked around and noticed that everyone else had found a seat. There was only one available seat, next to Edward and so I sat . He looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you going to be okay, Bella?" He asked me.

"This situation is really scaring me, I'm trying not to panic." I admitted to him.

He scooted closer to me on the loveseat and put his arms around me in a hug. His arms were comforting around me. I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me feel safe.

"I'm scared too, I can't help but think that this is all related. We stopped in Tulsa before we came to Barnsdale. Everything looked familiar. The thing is, I don't ever remember being there before. Later on, when Alice and I were alone, I forgot to ask her if Tulsa looked familiar." He confided in me.

I wondered what was going on. Jasper looked up and said, "Could it be repressed memories?" I didn't realize everyone was listening in to what we said and I blushed. My traitor cheeks!

Edward whispered in my ear, "You look even prettier when you blush." That just made me blush harder. He thought I was pretty! I looked over to Alice, and noticed she was looking at us, smirking. I realized Edward and I were still in an embrace then, but I wasn't about to back away. I'm not sure where my boldness was coming from and I didn't care. It felt nice in his arms.

"Tulsa looked familiar to me too, Edward." Alice told him.

At that point Rose's Mom walked in with my Dad and two other people that looked like Edward and Alice. I was overjoyed. My Dad was safe and so was Edward's parents! They were together also.

I wonder how his parents knew where to go, I bet they do know each other. They had to be involved in this somehow. Hopefully they would give us some answers. I was mentally exhausted though and didn't know if I would understand anything they told us right now.

"Why don't we eat and then get some sleep. You kids look exhausted and probably wouldn't remember what we told you in the morning, if we told you now." Rose's Mom said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I had decided from the beginning that since this was a band story…Each chapter would be the name of a song. The name kind of describes the chapter that it's on, not necessarily the whole song just the title. I've decided for the next chapter if you can tell me the artist(s) that sing the song(s), you get a preview. The more you guess the more of a preview you get. Good Luck! Depending on how many want to do this, I might do this through the whole story. As always, let me know what you think!**


	7. You Are Not Alone

**Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming, please. I appreciate it. Here's Chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Bella seemed upset as she looked in the living room. She walked towards the couches and sat next to me, which just happened to be the only available seat. I wonder if she would have sat next to me if there had been other places to sit. I hoped so.

I looked at her and asked her if she was okay. She was scared she told me. I definitely knew what she was feeling; I hoped my parents were okay. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She put her arms around me and immediately relaxed.

"I'm scared too. I can't help but think that this is all related. We stopped in Tulsa before we came to Barnsdale. Everything looked familiar. The thing is I don't ever remember being there before. Later on, when Alice and I were alone, I forgot to ask her if Tulsa looked familiar." I told Bella.

Jasper looked at us and asked me if it maybe was repressed memories. I guess that would make sense. Just then I realized Alice was looking at Bella and me with a smirk. I think she could tell I liked Bella. I could hold Bella forever and be happy. Bella didn't seem to want to let go of me either.

Bella looked at Alice and blushed. She looked even more beautiful when she blushed and I told her so. She blushed even more, I grinned.

Alice told me that Tulsa looked familiar to her too. What is going on?

Rosalie's Mom walked in then with three other people. Two of those people were my parents and the other looked a bit like Bella. That must be her Dad, but what about her Mom? I had not heard anything about her.

I guess they were divorced or something. Something was telling me to remember. What was I supposed to remember? This was confusing me.

Rosalie's Mom told us we looked exhausted and that they would explain things when we were more rested. We were going to eat and then get some much needed sleep.

We all ate some sandwiches and chips for supper. Rosalie's Mom, Bella's Dad and my parents told us before we started eating that they were going in the other room to discuss rooming arrangements. After the parents left the room we all looked at each other. Emmett was the first to speak up. "They better let me stay with my Rosie. I want to make sure she is safe."

Jasper then looked at Emmett, rolling his eyes and said, "Are you sure that is the reason? I don't want to hear any sounds that I shouldn't be hearing from her room tonight then."

I hear Bella snicker next to me. I whisper to her, "I take it Jasper has heard them before in her room."

Bella whispers back to me, "They aren't exactly quiet about it or shy for that matter."

"What do your parents think about it?" I ask her.

"Rose's Mom isn't exactly happy about it but chooses to ignore it rather than talk to her about it. Dad is the kind of person that would rather not have that conversation. So the rest of us have to put up with it."

All of our parents walked into the room at that time. We all looked up at them and waited for what they had to say. Bella's Dad was the first to speak up, "The Cullen's house is almost as safe as this house. Someone still managed to get inside. We are not sure how safe it is here. We are going to the basement rooms because those rooms are more secure than the rest of the house. We do NOT want the girls by themselves. We feel the boys might be able to handle a bad situation better than the girls. The basement rooms have two beds in each room. Therefore, we will have girl/boy rooms and NO funny stuff. I MEAN IT!"

Holy crap, he looked mad. Remind me to never get on his bad side.

Rosalie's Mom then told us, "The girl/boy pairs will be: Emmett/Rosalie, Ben/Angela, Jasper/Alice and Edward/Isabella. I will separate you, Emmett and Rosalie, if I have to. Rose and Jazz have night clothes that should fit everyone. We have them right here and tried to find things that everyone would like."

They handed each of us clothes and I liked what I was given. We then headed downstairs to the basement and they showed us to our rooms. Each room had its own bathroom. It also had a couch and an entertainment system.

I was so worried that I was barely seeing anything, almost like it was a blur. I'm sure the room was nice but it just wasn't something I was concerned with at the moment. Bella walked out of the bathroom and I headed in, getting dressed quickly. I knew I shouldn't leave her alone for long.

I headed back into the room and saw Bella on the couch with the comforter from one of the beds. I sat next to her and asked, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, but nothing too serious, maybe a comedy." She said.

I started shuffling through the DVD collection under the TV. "What about _Haunted Honeymoon_? I haven't seen this in a long time and it's hilarious." I asked her.

"I've never heard of it, but if it's funny, let's watch it." She replied.

I put the DVD in and settled down on the couch, next to her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Haunted Honeymoon_ really is funny; it's one of my favorite movies. It's from the 80's. As always let me know what you think. I will keep the offer up from last chapter, if you guess any of the artists from the songs (chapter names); I will give you a preview. A few people actually want to do it, so I will continue. I'll be moving at the end of the month and I'm not sure how often I will get to update. I will try to continue and update as often as I can. If I'm not able to update a lot, I will try and have more than one chapter for you when I do update.**


	8. Motherless Child

**Well…a lot of my reviewers wanted to know what was going on. Here are a few answers. I hope it doesn't disappoint. And on to Chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**EPOV**

I haven't laughed that much in awhile. I wanted to stay up and watch more movies with Bella. I felt exhausted though and knew if we didn't turn off the TV now, I would be asleep on the couch. I looked over at Bella and she looked half asleep.

"Ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm soo sleepy." She said. She then yawned.

I turned on a lamp that was in between the beds and turned off the other lights. Then, we both crawled into our separate beds.

_I was in a dark, enclosed space. There was a door in front of me that let in splices of light through the slats. I looked to the left of me and saw a little girl that had mahogany colored hair and big, brown doe eyes. _

_I realized I was closer to the ground that I should have been and wondered if I was kneeling in this closet-like space. I looked at myself and realized it was me, when I was around five years old._

_I heard a scream from outside the door and somehow it sounded familiar. I looked at the girl and she looked deeply upset. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort and she wrapped her arms around me._

_We heard another scream and both of us looked through the slats to see what we could. My heart filled with a terror I never knew existed. There was a blonde man with a big knife in his hands, ready to strike at the woman who was screaming._

_The woman looked a lot like the girl next to me. She had blood all over her; I just couldn't look any more. I looked to the girl next to me and pulled her closer._

_All the sudden I heard another scream. It was similar to the woman's but sounded younger. I heard another scream._

I jolted awake at the sound of that last scream and looked to the bed next to mine. Bella was thrashing in her bed and screaming. I ran to her bed and gently touched her arm.

"Bella?" I said. "It's okay. It's just a dream, wake up please."

A pair of doe eyes quickly opened and looked at me. She looked relieved to see me.

Her next words made me realize something. "I was so scared. Would you please hold me for a bit?" She asked me timidly.

She was the girl from my nightmare! It really happened. Her parents weren't divorced, her Mother was dead. We had both seen it happen.

What a minute! That guy looked a lot like Jasper. Was that Jasper's Dad in my dream? Now I was even more scared than I was in the dream.

"What was your dream about, Bella?" I ask her timidly. I'm afraid of what she will say. If she dreamed about what I did, that had to be torture for her.

"I have nightmares almost every night. No one can ever seem to wake me up, till you, of course. I never remember the dreams but the terror stays with me." She told me.

"I have a feeling I know what you are dreaming about." I tell her.

"Why is that?" She implores of me.

"I have the same dream almost every night and never told my parents. I thought they would think I was psycho. I had it again tonight and realized it wasn't a nightmare. It's the past and I keep re-living it in my dreams."

"What made you realize it was the past?" She asked.

"The people in it look familiar." I replied. "You were in a closet with me, we were young."

"What happened in the dream?" She whispered.

"There was a man with a big knife and a woman with lots of blood on her."

"She looked like me, didn't she?" Bella asked, timidly.

"Yeah. She did." I said solemnly.

"I knew my Mom died but I could never remember anything about how. Dad never talks about it with Emmett and me. I think maybe that's why I feel so close to you." She said faintly.

"I feel the same way." I tell her softly.

Now I'm even more worried. Did he see us when we were in the closet? Does any of the other parents know what we saw? What if he is after Bella and I because of what we saw?

"Would you hold me and stay with me? I'm so scared."

"Yes, I will." I told her.

I needed the comfort as much as she did. I hope her Dad wouldn't get mad about it. When we tell him about what we know, I doubt he will be.

It's not like I would do anything inappropriate with her. I was raised to treat a lady right.

My parents would literally kill me if I was inappropriate. Then they would find a way to bring me back to life and kill me again. That was not tolerated, at all.

What did Jasper's Dad want with all of us? All of these thoughts were circling in my mind. It was making sleep impossible to even think about.

It had to have been at least an hour since we both woke up. I was still awake, my thoughts churning. I could tell that Bella couldn't sleep either.

I just didn't know what to say to her. What could you say? I'm sorry your Mom died? That didn't even begin to cover it. I couldn't put what I felt about her hurting into words.

It hurt me to know she was hurting. When I wrapped my arms around her, I held her tight. This was the most comfort I could give her. I was falling for her…and fast. I knew then that I would protect her as best as I could.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :D I let my little sister read it (she hadn't read any of it since the first chapter) today. She really likes the story. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll still let you guess the artist for a preview (any of the chapters, btw). If you don't know or just want a preview without guessing, let me know. I love reviews! Anyone have a favorite part of the chapter? Let me know, I'm curious. :D**


	9. All Nightmare Long

**Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. My whole family has been sick all last week with a nasty stomach bug, me included. I've had to work when I haven't been sick and I've been taking care of someone else who's sick when I haven't been working. That tells you right there that I haven't wrote much. I'm either moving this weekend or next, but I will try and get out at least one more chapter before I go. Here's Chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a loud knocking on the bedroom door. I groaned and pulled away from Bella. This woke her up.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Someone is knocking on the door." I told her. "I'm gonna go answer it."

I got up and went to the door, answering it. It was my Mom.

"I heard Bella screaming last night. Her Dad says she has nightmares most nights and no one can wake her up. She stopped screaming rather quickly though. Is she okay? Are you?"

Mom knew I had nightmares but I had never told her what they were about. I looked at her and said, "I was having a nightmare, when Bella's screaming woke me up." I then told her everything else that had transpired.

She looked at me with a worried look on her face and said, "Why didn't you tell your father and me what these nightmares were about?"

"I thought you would think I was crazy. It wasn't until I woke up that I realized it wasn't a nightmare but a memory. I couldn't go back to sleep for quite awhile after I woke up. What if he saw us in the closet, Mom? What if he's after Bella and me? We saw him with a knife over Bella's mother! All the blood and her screams…" I was going into hysterics.

I felt someone's arms go around me in a backwards hug. I knew it was Bella, since Mom was in front of me. I really needed that. I saw Mom smile.

"I will talk to the rest of the parents and get their input about it. I don't think Charlie will be mad at you. This has upset you both and you two needed comfort. I know you wouldn't disobey what he said without a good reason. I will take care of it." She told us.

I knew Mom would take care of it and I didn't worry anymore. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Bella and I looked at one another, as if to say, what now?

I felt like crap. My head was still pounding and my eyes were sore from lack of sleep.

"Wanna go back to sleep for awhile?" I asked her.

"Only if you will hold me again. I'm just so scared."

I could tell she needed comfort and sleep. I needed the same. "Yeah, I will, it might help us both sleep." I finally replied.

**Esme POV**

I knocked on the door, wondering how my son slept the night before. He has always had these nightmares and he tells us that he doesn't remember them. The look in his eyes doesn't escape me though. He remembers whatever it is about vividly and it's not pretty.

He has always been a very private person though and I have never found a way to pry the nightmare out of his head. Asking doesn't help, obviously, when he tells us he doesn't remember.

When we ask Alice she says she doesn't know either. I know that's not true by the look on her face. We could call her out on her little white lie but she is very protective of her big brother and has always been. She would never tell his secrets if he didn't want her to.

The door opens and I see my only son's face. He still looks exhausted. I guess he didn't get much sleep. I tell him what Charlie told us about Bella's nightmares. I ask him if they are both okay.

I always wonder about his well-being, these nightmares seem to haunt him. He started telling me about what was going on. I was shocked as to what he was dreaming about. I could see why he wouldn't want to say anything to us.

He's scared and as the kids say "freaking out". I think about giving him a hug, when I see Bella walk up behind him. She wraps her arms around him in a backwards hug.

She knows what he needs. I know this is a scary situation for all of us but maybe my son will get a girlfriend out of this. I think they would be good for each other and I know she was raised right.

Bella, Emmett and Charlie have been through so much. I hope we can take care of this problem soon. They need some closure and relief.

I don't think the kids should go to school today, it's just not safe. I tell Edward and Bella I am going to go talk to the parents. I shut the door behind me and hope they are going to try and go back to sleep. They both need it.

* * *

**A/N: Well…I hope everyone liked it. It was kind of short but I was trying to get this out to you. I thought we needed Esme's POV in this. I'm going to try and get another parent's POV next chapter. I'd like to tell more of what is going on through their eyes. I haven't decided whose POV yet though. If you have a certain parent's POV you want, let me know in a review. I'll post the one with the most votes and maybe even more than one parent if I have room. Or…if you would like a mystery POV. As always let me know what you think. As always…if you want to guess the artists you can. Let me know if you want a preview, but if you guess I will know you want one.**


	10. Shadows of the Night

**Well as I'm typing this so far, I have someone who wants Jasper's Dad POV and someone who wants Charlie's POV. I decided to do both. I still want to do the mystery POV (as in, not put who's POV). It will be a "bad" guy/gal though. Thank You again to everyone who was favorited, reviewed, and alerted my story. It really does mean a lot. Here's Chapter 10, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie's POV**

I was in the security room of Lillian's (Jasper and Rosalie's Mom)house. I was looking through all of the cameras that were on the outside, looking for anything unusual. It should let us know if there was a breach anywhere but I wasn't taking any chances. This WAS Alexander Hale we were talking about.

I heard the door open and someone sat down next to me. I looked over and saw it was Esme. I had asked her to check on Bella and Edward. Carlisle had told me that Edward had nightmares also.

"They both had nightmares last night. Bella woke Edward up from his nightmare when she screamed and he realized something about his nightmare. He decided to finally tell me about his re-occurring nightmare." Esme told me looking upset.

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked her. She told me everything her son had told her. When she was done telling me, I felt all the blood leave my face.

"They both are now scared. I realized some things about all of this though. They never saw him attack Renee. I'm not sure but I don't think he saw blood on the knife either". She said.

"Could they have faked her death?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, Charlie, but it's possible. Also, she wanted to be held after her nightmare and they fell asleep that way. He seems to need as much comfort as she does. He was worried about you being upset." She told me.

"I trust your son and my daughter. It's my son and Lillian's daughter that I don't trust." He told me with a smile.

"Since we are assuming that this really happened and all…" She started. "I don't think it's safe for the kids to go to school today. Should we be getting bodyguards for them?"

"I don't think they should go to school either. Bodyguards would be good idea. What about home-schooling?" I asked her.

"We can't completely alienate them from kids their age. There is already enough going on. They need some stability." She informed me.

"Has Edward dated a lot?" I asked her, changing the subject.

I wanted to know a little bit more about the guy that my daughter was interested in. I could tell by the way she was acting and reacting around Edward that she liked him. I wasn't completely sure, but I think he likes her too.

"Edward is a little bit shy around girls. He's very picky about who he likes, from what I've seen. He has never brought a girl to meet us and he doesn't hide things from us, so I know he hasn't had a girlfriend before. He has had a few dates though. He seems a lot more comfortable around Bella than he ever has around a girl he likes." She replied.

"Bella likes him too, you know. She's dated before but she's never had a boyfriend. Emmett scares them away if he doesn't think they are on the up and up." I said with a smirk.

"Edward does the same thing with Alice's potential boyfriends. He's very protective over her." She said with a grin.

It made me feel good to know that Edward was protective over his sister. I had a feeling he would treat Bella the way he would want someone to treat Alice.

I had so many thoughts swimming in my head about Renee, my wife. I had thought she was dead and that whoever killed her, had buried her body where no one could find it. But now…it looked like it might not be what I had thought. What was going on?

**Alexander's POV**

I was so mad right now! My letters to Carlisle and Esme had not scared them. My men had not been able to take them captive. To make matters worse, the whole Cullen family was now at my ex-wife's house!

Why did Charlie have to come to the Cullen's house at that time? It was like he knew I was coming. He always seemed to know what I was going to do, right before I did it! I sent someone else to his house and no one was there. They must have went to Lillian's house also.

At that moment, there was a knock on my study door. "Come in." I said. One of my most trusted men came in and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Boss, it was like you thought. Everyone is at your ex-wife's house. Your tech guy tried to break into Lillian's "fortress" but couldn't do it. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie was watching everything going on." He told me.

I grimaced and dismissed him. I needed time to think. I also needed time to talk to someone special, my fiance.

I knew she would clear my head and help me figure out where to go from here. I dialed her familiar cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

**Mystery POV (I told you it was coming and I'm sure you can figure it out)**

My phone was ringing. It was my man's ringtone. I knew not to keep him waiting.

"Hello Baby, how are you?" I greeted him.

"Hello sweetheart. I wish I could say everything is going according to plan, but it's not. The Cullen's weren't scared off and are in Barnsdall. The bought a house and both have jobs in town." He told me.

"What about the rest of them?" I asked him.

"The Swan's are at my ex-wife's. The Cullen's are too. My men can't break into her "fortress" and I'm really getting frustrated." He complained.

That man could complain more than anyone I knew. He was not the person to tell that to though. He had a temper. I heard about what he did to his ex-wife when everything went downhill. I loved him too much to leave him then though.

I wanted his plan to work as much as he did. How could we do that though? Charlie knew what we were going to do before we did it. He always was a smart man, I'll give him that.

I said my goodbyes to Alexander and hung up the phone. My thoughts were on the three families at Lillian's house. I once knew everyone that was at that house right now.

How were they doing now? Did they ever think about me? I knew that I couldn't stay on that train of thought now.

I had picked my sides a long time ago. There was no going back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. I'm not really hiding things about the story, but is anyone figuring things out yet? Don't worry they aren't going to stay out of school long. I wanted this story to be a band story and it can't be that if there is no school. I want this drama to last for awhile though. I know what I want with it, but it's not completely concrete yet. As always, let me know what you think.**


	11. Hang On

**I have really been wondering what I want in this chapter. As usual my fingers and the characters are taking over. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I am really trying to make it interesting. Here's Chapter 11, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes from a dead sleep. I could hear my cell phone belting out _Simple Man_ (A/N: By Lynyrd Skynryd, one of my favs) which meant my mom was calling me. Where did I set it down? Oh yea over by the couch. Go figure.

I removed my arms from Bella's torso and gently got out of bed, careful not to wake her up. She didn't move so I guess it worked. I made my way to the couch and the music stopped.

I rushed to my phone and called my mom back, asking her what she needed. We were all supposed to meet in the main room of the basement in 20 minutes. I told her okay and quickly got off the phone.

I needed to wake up Bella; I hope I don't startle her. We are both jumpy enough as it is. I got back over to the bed and sat down next to Bella's sleeping form. I gently tapped her and told her to wake up.

She blinked a few times and then her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes very easily. I told her what my mom said.

"I need to clean up a bit then. Do you need in the bathroom before I get in there?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I won't take long. My face feels so sticky, I need to wash it." I told her.

I was in and out of the bathroom, passing Bella on the way out. She went in and I went to make the beds. I had to do something to keep myself busy.

My mind wouldn't stop with all of the troubling thoughts but I could keep my body busy. That would help a little bit, I hoped. Before long I was done with the beds and Bella was out of the bathroom.

I looked at my phone to see the time and realized we still had five more minutes till we had to be in the other room. I wondered what I could do for five minutes. I looked at Bella and she seemed to be having the same problem as me.

"Would you like to get it over with and head to the main room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and go." She replied.

We headed to the main room. The main room was a big room with a large flat screen TV. It had a bunch of couches and loveseats, kind of like a mini movie theater.

I went to one of the loveseats and sat down. Bella followed suit and sat down next to me. No one else was in the room, so I got my answer to last night. She would sit with me even if there were other places to sit. That made me smile. Alice and Jasper walked into the room then and sat down on the loveseat next to ours. Alice looked at us and asked, "How did you two sleep last night? Jasper and I got worried when we heard you screaming, Bella. Jasper told me about your nightmares. Did my brother tell you about his?"

Bella looked at Alice and Jasper. She said, "We both had nightmares. Edward realized his was a memory, not a dream. I can't remember mine. We think I am having a nightmare about the same thing. All of us used to know each other. We had to of for the dream to be correct."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, confused.

I told Jasper about my dream. "That explains why Bella is so upset during her nightmares. It also explains why I feel so comfortable around you two. Why don't we remember each other then?" Jasper asked me.

"I honestly don't know, but I wish I did. I wonder if we will go to school today. Is it safe?" I replied.

"I doubt we will go to school, but they can't keep us inside forever. I don't know how safe it would be though." Jasper commented.

I wonder what did happen that day. There wasn't any blood on the knife and I didn't see any blood gushing out of Bella's mom anywhere. Was it all a ruse? If so, why would they want to fake Bella's Mom's death?

Alice looked at me and tilted her head ever so slightly. It was her way of asking what I was thinking about.

"I'm just trying to make sense of everything in my head, Alice." I tell her.

Bella and Jasper both look at us confused. I tell them both, "Alice and I have always been close. Our Mom and Dad always say we should have been twins. It's kind of like we know what the other is thinking. I can't really explain it any better than that."

Bella looks at Alice and me. "Jasper and I are the same way but we aren't even related. Emmett teases us that we are the twins with another mother or some crap like that."

"Sounds like Emmett." Alice says.

Emmett and Rosalie walk into the room, looking like they had not gotten any sleep. "What sounds like Emmett?" Emmett asks us.

"Twins with another Mother." Bella replies. "You know there are cameras in the rooms we slept in, right?" Bella asks Emmett and Rosalie.

"No, I didn't. Why didn't you tell us this last night?" Rosalie asks, with this mortified look on her face.

"It's your house, I figured you knew. Guess that means the tape for your room will be burned." Bella says with a laugh.

It was then that I realized why Rosalie looked so mortified and why Bella was laughing. I wonder if Charlie and Lillian would punish them. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

I looked at Alice and Jasper and realized that they understood too. They were trying to hold in their laughter but not doing a very good job of it.

Emmett looked confused. "I don't get it. What tape and why would it get burned?"

"Emmett." Jasper said. "There is a video camera in every room we slept in. It records EVERYTHING. You look like you didn't get much sleep and we are assuming what was going on last night in your room. Charlie and Mom will want to burn the tape to your room so they don't have to see any naked bodies. Do you get it?" He couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and it was bellowing out. Alice followed suit.

"Oh No! Dad will be so mad at us!" Emmett cried out.

I had a feeling that things were always this colorful with Emmett. I would definitely never get bored with him around.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to know what you think so far. Is anyone wanting a POV I haven't done yet or very much? Let me know, I just like doing Edward and Bella's POV. I seem to read Edward/Bella POV stories more too. I don't mind having someone else's POV besides those two though.**


	12. Games

**Only one person so far has mentioned the chapter name for chapter 11(song name) and was stumped. It's by Plumb if you wanted to know. She's one of my favs too. Thank you to everyone who was favorited, reviewed and alerted this story. It means a lot. Here's Chapter 12, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Charlie walked into the room just as Emmett said that his Dad would be mad at him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Charlie asks.

"No reason, no reason at all." Emmett says quickly, with a gulp.

"Carlisle was looking at the tapes from last night and saw what was going on in your room. Is that what you are worried I will be mad about?" Charlie asks, looking like he is enjoying Emmett's discomfort just a little too much.

"Yes, that is what he is worried about." Jasper answers rather quickly, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes." Emmett says in a whisper, as if he is afraid of talking any higher.

I am trying so hard not to laugh at this point. He knows his Dad doesn't like what they are doing but he does it anyways. It's his own fault.

"Don't worry Lillian and I didn't see anything. When Carlisle realized what was on the tape, he stopped it. He then told me about it, and I told Lily. We destroyed the tape before anyone else saw what was on it. If I wasn't so worried for everyone's safety, I would separate you two." Charlie told Emmett.

I could hear Jasper snickering. Bella and I were trying not to laugh. Alice was shaking her head and Rosalie still looked rather mortified.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward." He replied.

"Where are Angela and Ben? Are we staying home from school today?" I said.

"We decided it would be best if they went home, since they are not directly involved. Yes, I'm not sure what we are going to do yet. We are thinking bodyguards or something like that. The only other option would be home-schooling and I don't know how well you kids could do the whole band thing that way." Charlie said.

"Lillian was in band and she stays home." Bella replied.

"Yes she was but I don't want you kids to be afraid to go outside. You need to have the freedom to be teenagers. We are still deciding exactly what should be done. There is a lot to consider." He said, looking at Bella.

"I would like to talk to you two later, alone, if I could." Charlie said, looking at me and Bella.

I hope he wasn't mad about me sleeping in the same bed as Bella. I must have looked worried because he said,

"I need to know more about the nightmares and such. Is that okay or is it too hard to talk about?"

"I think I will be okay talking about it, it might even help. I'm not sure if Bella remembers her nightmare though." I said.

"I don't, but I have a feeling I am dreaming about the same thing." Bella replied.

I shivered when she said that. Even if she couldn't remember, her subconscious could. I was glad she couldn't recall it in her waking hours, which was definitely a blessing for her. I wish I couldn't remember when I was awake.

"What are we going to do today, if we aren't going to school?" Alice asks.

"Well…we don't know if we want you kids out much right now. At least until we decide what to do. Maybe we could plan a field trip somewhere in the county for another day. Why don't you guys play games and watch movies for today?" Charlie told us all.

"Okay, that sounds good." Rosalie answered, finally looking like she wasn't mortified.

"We could play seven minutes in heaven." Emmett said.

"NO!" Charlie told him. "No games that involve you, Rose or anyone else kissing or anything similar to that!"

I had to stifle a laugh when he said that. I didn't think he would appreciate me laughing at that.

"I know, I know!" Alice giggled, jumping up and down as she said it.

"What?" I said cautiously. Her ideas were sometimes a little crazy.

"Clue! I love that game!" She replied.

I tilted my head at her, thinking that maybe a murder mystery game wasn't such a good idea considering the things going on right now.

She seemed to get the message and said, "What about Mall Madness? I LOVE that game!" (A/N: I used to play that game a long time ago and thought it would be a perfect game for Alice to want to play.)

Bella and I groaned. While Emmett said, "Cool, let's play that game! Rosalie has it!"

Jasper, Bella and I looked at Emmett and Alice. All three of us firmly said, "NO!"

Emmett looked crestfallen. I would feel sorry for him but I absolutely hate that game. There was no way I was going to play it. It's bad enough when Alice drags me to the mall to shop. I will not play a game about shopping.

"What about Monopoly?" Jasper asks.

"NO WAY! You cheat!" Emmett replies.

"DO NOT! Just because you suck at that game, doesn't mean I cheat!" Jasper said, heatedly.

I knew it was time for me to interject and say something. "What about Spit? We could have a tournament." I said.

"What's Spit?" Bella asks me, looking puzzled.

"It's kind of like a cross between Speed, War and Solitaire. I think everyone would enjoy it." I told her.

"Yes! That's a great idea Edward! Let's play spit!" Alice said excitedly.

Everyone agreed to play spit. Alice and I explained the game to them. The two of us started the tournament since we both had played the game before, that way everyone could actually see how it was played.

We stopped to eat breakfast and then played until lunch. We decided to watch movies after lunch. We had an 80's marathon with the movies. We watched _The Breakfast Club, The Princess Bride, and Haunted Honeymoon. _It was a great day, considering everything.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are still enjoying this story. I really seem to like writing this story in Edward's POV, so you might see a lot of his pov. I spelled the town they live in wrong in one of my earlier chapters. It is actually Barnsdall, it's a pretty small town. I don't know much about it though. Spit is an actual card game and it is one of my favorites. You have to have two decks of cards though. With my son around, it's hard to find two decks to play with (he likes to play with cards, and then they get lost). I'm moving either Friday or Saturday. That's when my updates might take longer. Our friends nearby have the internet, I think. I don't know if I will get to use it much though. I WILL do what I can though. There is a library in town, after all. : )**


	13. In My Arms

**I found out Monday night I will probably be able to get on the internet like I normally would. I'm so glad, I thought I was going to have withdraws. If anyone wanted to know (no one guessed, so I didn't know), Games is by NKOTB. I listened to them when they first became popular(that makes me feel real old, lol). Here's Chapter 13, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

We had just finished our movie marathon and were cleaning up our mess. The door opens and Charlie walks in. Oh crap, Bella and I probably had to talk to Charlie now.

Charlie walks up to us and says, "I'm going to borrow Bella and Edward for a bit, guys. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour. No funny stuff."

The three of us walk away with Charlie leading the way. He leads us to the bedroom that Bella and I are currently sharing. We go inside, shut the door and head to the couch.

My heart is pounding furiously and my nerves can't handle the suspense. I know we did nothing wrong but that doesn't make me any less nervous. Charlie was definitely intimidating and I didn't intimidate easily.

"Edward, I would like you to tell me everything about the dream you remember. Please don't leave anything out."

"Yes Sir." I then proceeded to tell him my dream. I told him about the lack of blood on the knife and how it didn't seem like Renee was bleeding, even if there was blood on her. Bella looked just a little too white as I finished telling her Dad everything I could remember.

She looked at her Dad and said, "I need some water, I'll be right back."

"Would you like me to get it for you?" I asked her.

"I need to walk around for a minute and take a breather. That was hard for me to hear. I know it had to be said but it didn't make it any easier." She said looking at me.

She walked out of the room. All I wanted to do was go after her and pull her into my arms. I had this strong need to take care of her. That was kind of scary for me, I had never felt this way about a girl before.

I looked at Charlie and he was watching me intently. "You two always were close. I guess that hasn't changed any. I know you probably don't remember much about that." He told me.

"No, I don't." I said honestly.

"I'm not going to go postal on you for doing what you two did last night. I know you are worried about that. You have been the only person who could wake her up. Everyone has tried to wake her up and failed. She just continues to scream and thrash until the nightmare is over. You were taking care of my little girl and she needed that. I feel like I can trust you and you seem to care for her."

I breathed out, not even realizing I had been holding my breathe. "But…I do have this to say. Don't hurt my little girl, I won't tolerate it." He finished.

"I won't, Sir. I didn't plan on it." I told him.

I wanted to tell him just how much I did care for her, but I had only been around her again for a day. And I didn't even remember the first time, except for that one instance. It was too quick to be feeling this strongly. How could I possibly explain that to him when I couldn't even explain it to myself?

It wasn't that I was confused with my feelings, because I wasn't. I knew I loved her. What I was confused with is that I barely knew her, how could I know that I love her? The whole idea was upsetting to me. I thought of lots of reasons why I shouldn't love her. I'm too young, I barely know her and it's too fast were the main ones. Those thoughts couldn't stop how I felt though.

Charlie looked at me as if he understood what I was going through. "Let's go get the others and head to the dining room. I'm sure it's ready by now," was all he said to me though. We headed out of the room, closing the door behind us.

We went to the movie room and got everyone else, heading in the direction of the dining room. When we got there all of the parents were there sitting at the big table. I found a chair next to Bella's, of course. I looked at the food on the table. We were having beef stroganoff, squash and some kind of baked bread. Yum, that was one of my favorites.

After dinner, the parents took us back into the movie room, so we could talk about tomorrow. They had hired bodyguards and had plans for all of us to go out for some fun. We were going to some place called Woolarock? Bella assured me I would like it.

Evidently, they had made a very large donation to the place and had rented it out for the day. Bella whispered to me that she didn't know you could rent the whole place out. I was just happy we were getting out of the house and doing something.

We decided to go to our own rooms after that. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Bella asked me shyly.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Why don't you pick the movie out this time." I told her.

"Alright," She replied. She turned around and started shuffling through the movies. She found one and turned to me. "What about _Ferris Bueller's Day _off?" She asked me.

She seemed to like 80's movies as much as I did.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen that one in awhile." I replied.

We watched the movie and when it was over we decided to go to bed. Neither of us had gotten very good sleep last night and we were tired. I changed in the room and Bella changed in the bathroom.

When I was done changing, I wondered if we were sleeping in the same bed again. Bella came out of the bathroom and was looking a me sheepishly.

She said, "Would you sleep with me again? I feel safer when your close."

I wasn't going to tell her, not yet anyways, but I felt better with her next to me. "Okay," was all I told her.

We got into the same bed as last night. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well…I've had this chapter in my head since Monday and wasn't able to write till Tuesday night. I have decided to change the plot a bit, but not enough to change the chapters before this. I don't think anyone will think I am going in this direction with it though. Someone reviewed and got the wheels in my head turning. I had two different scenarios in my head to see if it would work. Neither one did and then Tuesday night, the light bulb lit up. It would work and I like it much better. If you wanna guess, I'll let you know if you are right or not. It's up to you. Please review and let me know what you think. I value your opinion. : )**


	14. Decode

**Here's Chapter 14, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I felt Edward's arms around me, he was breathing lightly on my neck. I turned my head ever so slightly and looked at his face, he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

I felt so bad for asking him so stay in my bed last night. It wasn't like we were doing anything but I didn't want my Dad mad at him. It's just…he made me feel so safe and I wanted to feel safe when I was sleeping.

Talking about his dream just made me feel more certain I was dreaming of the same thing. I didn't remember it but it was just this strong feeling I was dreaming the same thing through my eyes.

I really couldn't handle being in a bed by myself after that conversation. It was just too much and I felt like Edward understood that. Maybe he even felt the same way, he didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes. He wished he didn't remember the dream, it haunted him.

What could we do to make ourselves handle it better and it be a bit more acceptable? Maybe we could room with Alice and Jasper? The boys could bed together; Alice and I could bed together. Although, I doubt Alice could make me feel as safe as Edward could.

That brought me to other pressing matters. I barely knew the guy and these feelings I had for him were extremely strong. I'm pretty sure I loved him. I had never fallen for a guy the way I have fallen for him.

I felt it was too soon and I was too young for the intensity of these feelings. It wasn't like I could stop them though. I wasn't even sure how he felt. I mean he seemed concerned for my well-being but it could just be a brotherly concern. I sure hoped it wasn't though.

There was a soft knock on the door. I gently got out of Edward's grasp and the covers, heading for the door. I opened it and there stood Alice.

"I don't know what Wool a rock is, but I thought I could help you get ready. I love to help people with clothing and such!" She told me quietly but with an energy I didn't have this early in the morning.

"Okay, I would like that." I told her. "The best way to describe Woolaroc is it is kind of like a museum, but with Oklahoma history and such. It also has a petting zoo, hiking trails and buffalo burgers. When you drive in you see all these animals, the woods, two lakes and big rocks. That's why it's called Woolaroc; woods, lakes and rocks. " I told her.

"That's cool and of course they want us to learn some history in there. I guess since we haven't had school in two days they thought we needed it. So I need to have you wear something stylish, comfy and ready for hiking. If you decide to hike that is." She told me.

"Yeppers, that's exactly it. I doubt I will hike though, I'm kind of a klutz and I don't want to have to go to the ER because I decided to hike." I explained to her.

"I completely understand but that's not why I don't want to hike. I'm not the most athletic person. Hiking is too much like sports." She replied.

I laughed and said with a smile, "We are gonna get along just fine Alice."

"So….you like my brother?" She said. Alice said it like a question but I could tell by the look in her eyes that it was more of a statement. She already could tell how I felt and just wanted me to say it out loud.

"Uhh…" I said, blushing, "Yeah, I kinda do." I was so glad we had moved to the walk-in closet to get ready. If Edward had heard that, I don't think I could face him.

"You know he likes you too, right?" Alice said with a grin.

"Are you sure? I'm so plain and he's so…Not plain?" I told her.

"Trust me, you're not plain. You are gorgeous and completely his type." She said, sure of herself.

"He feels sorry for me, because of my mother." I said softly.

"That's not why he's by your side as much as he is. Yeah, he is concerned about your well-being. He's doesn't act this way around just anyone. He's kind of shy and doesn't hug someone he barely knows, even though we knew each other when we were younger. He didn't know that then. Neither one of you let go for awhile. It's obvious to me just how much he likes you." She told me matter-of-factly.

I realized she was right and he had to like me. I hope he liked me. Alice dressed me in some dark blue capris, a light blue fitted tee and my blue Nikes. That girl sure likes the blue on me.

She seemed to understand what I was thinking, "Blue looks good on you, Bella."

**EPOV**

I heard a soft knock on the door in my sleep. I wasn't dreaming so I knew someone was knocking on the door. Sleep wasn't ready to let go of it's hold on me though and I was oblivious instantly.

I woke up and the bed felt cold. My arms were around something soft and fluffy. I opened my eyes and Bella's side of the bed was empty. I was holding her pillow.

I got up, stretching, as I headed to the bathroom. When I came out I heard muffled voices from the walk-in closet. I headed to the closet.

I heard Alice and Bella talking about me. She thinks she's plain? She was gorgeous. I heard Alice tell her just that.

She then told Bella just how much I liked her. Alice knew me well and could tell I liked her without even asking me. Crap! What if she doesn't like me, things could get weird between us.

I'd like to think I'm a pretty smart guy. I had to figure this out. I starting thinking about what I heard. If she was having this conversation with Alice…She must like me!

* * *

**A/N: I planned on the trip to Woolaroc to be in this chapter but, again, the characters took over. Alice and Bella just had to have the Edward talk. Woolaroc is a real place, I've been there a few times, and it is in Osage Territory. I wanted a "bad guys" POV in the chapter too, but it's not gonna happen yet. Maybe the next chapter… It should explain a bit more when I do type it. As Always, Please review and let me know what you think. : )**


	15. Girlfriend

**Got moved and didn't have all of the chapter wrote. Between unpacking and starting a new job, it's kinda late. Sorry bout that. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Here's Chapter 15, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I decided it wouldn't look good for me to be standing by the door, like I was listening. I walked back over to the bed and got back in, closing my eyes.

There was no way I could go back to sleep. I was thinking of all the different ways I could ask Bella to be my girlfriend. I definitely wanted her to be mine. It was just going to be that much easier since she liked me too.

I hear the closet door open and footsteps coming out.

"I will meet you guys in the dining room in a bit." I heard Alice tell Bella.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna wake up Edward so he can get ready." I heard Bella say.

I heard footsteps and then a door open and close. The bed moved by me and I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Edward, it's time to get up and get ready." Bella told me.

Feigning sleep, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get ready." I said, trying to sound sleepy.

Bella looked like she was buying it and I was glad. That would be so embarrassing for me, if she found out I was eavesdropping. I wasn't trying to but, when I heard what they were talking about, I had to listen. I was glad I had, I knew how Bella felt about me now.

I quickly got ready and Bella finished getting ready. We headed for the dining room to eat breakfast. Everyone but Jasper and Alice were there. I could hear someone behind me though; I knew they both were coming too.

My Dad then told all of us that we were going to eat and then head to Woolaroc. I wondered exactly what Woolaroc was.

Alice then asked the one thing I was wondering about. "How are we all getting there?"

"Emmett and Rosalie will be going with Charlie, Lillian and a bodyguard. Jasper and Alice will be going with Esme and a bodyguard. Edward and Bella will be going with Me and a bodyguard. This is, of course, for safety reasons." My Dad replied.

Charlie obviously didn't trust Emmett and Rosalie enough to just have either him or Lillian with them. Would Emmett and Rosalie seriously try anything with one parent in the SUV with them? They had more guts then I did, that's for sure.

"How long is it going to take to get there, Dad?" Alice asked.

"Less than a half hour or so." He replied. "I think everyone will enjoy it. You kids have missed a bit of school and need the history. Even if most of you have already been there." He finished.

Everyone loaded up in the appropriate SUV and we headed there. Dad was right, it didn't take long at all to get there. Bella had told me a little bit about it on the way.

We paid at the entrance and they gave us a CD to listen to on the way there. We headed down the road and looked all around us. The scenery was beautiful and we saw many different animals. We couldn't get out and pet them or anything, all of them were wild.

I think the best part was when we got close to the end and saw the robbers caves. We went a bit further and saw these two tall rocks. Mountain goats were jumping back forth on them. Okay, that was definitely better than the robbers caves.

This place was like a drive-thru safari. If this was just the beginning I couldn't wait till the museums. Bella had told me that there was hiking but that she was kind of a klutz and wasn't going to.

I was a little disappointed but I understood. Alice wasn't very athletic and didn't like to hike. I bet she wasn't hiking either.

Jasper would probably be disappointed, he really seemed to like my sister. I could tell she liked him too. I was going to confront them both about it if they didn't act on it soon.

Alice wasn't very forward and would never ask a guy out. Jasper seems a bit shy and I figured he might need a little push. I normally didn't interfere with my sister's love life, but I knew they would be perfect for each other.

I was going to ask Bella out when we were here, I figured I would find a good opportunity and take it. I just hoped she said yes.

By this time we had parked and we were getting out of the cars. We made a small crowd when all of us were together. Charlie looks at us all and says, "Since it's just us here and the staff, it should be pretty safe. I would prefer if you went in groups of at least two. We are all going to start in this big building here." He said pointing to a building with huge double doors.

We made our way to the building. Charlie and my Dad opened the doors for us; we all headed inside. There looked to be tons of paintings and such on the walls. Most of it seemed to be about this area.

Emmett looked at Jasper and I and said, "How about we split up? The guys together and the girls together. Later we can go into different groups. I doubt the girls will want to go to the gun and ammo room. That is always my first stop. I bet you would like it, Edward."

Jasper and I looked at each other; we nodded our heads in agreement. I couldn't wait to see what the gun and ammo room was like. I had always been interested in the different types of guns from our past.

We looked at the girls and Emmett asked, "Is that okay with you three?"

Rosalie looked at Bella and Alice; the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Rosalie then said, "There are a few places I know you guys wouldn't want to go, but us girls would. It works out perfectly."

We headed to what I'm assuming was the gun and ammo room; while the girls went in a different direction. We got there and looked at the different guns in there. I don't know how long we were in there, but it had to have been awhile. When I see something like this, I take my time and really look around.

Jasper, Emmett and I had looked at everything in here. Japer looks at us and says, "Everyone ready to go find the girls?" Emmett and I nodded our heads yes.

Emmett ran off, literally screaming, "Rosie, My Rosie, where are you?"

That made Jasper and I burst out into laughter. "Is he always like that with Rosalie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but usually it's much worse." He told me.

I decided to bring up the subject of my sister. "You like my sister, right?" I see Jasper pale at my question. "It's okay if you do, I just wanted to know." I told him, hoping to calm him down.

"Yeah, I do. I thought about asking her out but I'm not sure if she likes me." He explained to me.

"She does like you. You should ask her out." I told him confidently and I was confident. She did like him and would go out with him. He just had to ask. "We should go find the girls. You wanna find Alice and I'll find Bella?" I asked him.

"You like Bella." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Ask her out. I've known her long enough to know she would say yes. Have good luck finding her though. I don't know bout Alice but Rose and Bella like to play hide and seek." He told me with a smirk. I laughed and we parted ways, each of us looking for the girl we liked.

I was looking around the same room, not knowing where to go next. I had looked almost everywhere and couldn't find her. I spotted a room with a small airplane hanging from the ceiling. I hadn't been there yet, that would be my next place to look.

I walked in and was awed. It was like I was on a balcony and I could see an old oil truck down below. The small, older model plane was hanging from the ceiling above it. There were old photographs on the wall from a time I would only see in photographs. I was looking intently at one of them when I felt someone goose me. I turned around and was face to face with Bella. She had a huge grin on her face, probably because she was able to catch me by surprise.

"You sure like your hide and seek. Jasper warned me, but I didn't figure it was going to be this hard to find you." I told her with a grin of my own.

"What can I say, I like my hide and seek. When I was younger and could fit in the dryer, I liked to hide there. I guess everyone thought, since I was such a klutz, I couldn't get in there without making a lot of noise. They were wrong every time. Oh, by the way, we can see the oil truck closer up but we have to go downstairs. Did you want to go down there?" She asked.

"Sure, show me the way." I told her.

She led the way and started down the stairs. When we were about halfway there, she almost tripped and fell down them. I smoothly caught her and asked, "Would you like me to go first?"

"Yes, please." She told me with an embarrassed look on her face and flaming cheeks. I really liked that blush of hers.

"Don't be embarrassed." I told her. "It happens, no big deal."

"It ALWAYS happens to me, though." She told me.

"Guess I'll just have to be there to catch you." I said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to, it's okay."

"It's my pleasure, Bella. I really like you and was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." I said softly and then I started blushing.

She looked at me, with a surprised look on her face. "I really like you too, so yes I will."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Our lips met and it was heaven, there was no other way to describe it.

"Rosie! Come look! Eddie and Bellsie are kissing!" Emmett yelled out.

Bella and I quickly pulled apart. I could see the blush on Bella's cheeks and feel my own blush heating my cheeks. Not exactly how I wanted our kiss to end.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. : ) I tried to make this chapter longer, since I had to make you wait longer. It was almost 2000 words. How did everyone like sneaky Edward? I had a friend that used to hide in the dryer when we played hide and seek. Let me know what you think, I'm always curious about that. I've got most of chapter 1 from my other story revised and should have it up pretty soon. Check it out when I update it, please.**


	16. I'm Still Breathing

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My daughter got sick on Monday and still is. She seems to want me most of the time, she's a lil one, so I haven't gotten much done. Hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all the reviewers, people who have favorited/alerted me and/or my stories. Here's Chapter 16, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**JPOV**

Where was that little pixie? I felt like I have been looking everywhere. She couldn't have just disappeared. The weird part was I couldn't find anyone else either.

I thought I saw a flash to my right. I look that way but nothings there. How strange. I head in the direction that I saw the flash.

When I get to where I saw the flash, I see another flash by my left side. I walk that way but nothing is there, again. Should I continue to follow whatever I am seeing? I guess it depends on what I am seeing. Since I don't know what that is, maybe I shouldn't. BUT WHAT IS IT?

I decide to go to the room with the airplane hanging from the ceiling. I couldn't figure out what that flash was and I couldn't find Alice. If I couldn't find her, at least I could look at all the old photos in that room.

**APOV**

Rose, Bella and I were talking about what to do once we were done looking at "girl stuff". We had just walked off from the boys and hadn't started looking at anything yet. I wondered if we were going to even look at anything, from the sounds of our conversation.

Bella looks at us both and says, "We should play hide and seek with the boys. The thing is, Alice, we won't tell them we are playing hide and seek with them. Rose and I do this all of the time with our brothers."

"Emmett and Jasper know that Bella and I play it with them. What will be fun is Edward doesn't know anything about it and Jasper won't expect you to be playing it with him. What do you say, do you want to play?" Rose added.

I thought about it for a minute. I like Jasper and it would be fun surprising him. Edward and Bella like each other and it would be fun for Bella to surprise him. It was a win, win situation.

"Sounds like a win, win situation to me." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired.

"I like Jasper and it would be fun surprising him. You like my brother, he likes you; it would be fun for you to surprise him. A win, win situation." I say, blushing a little.

I look up at Bella and realize she is blushing also. Edward and Bella would be perfect together. They were so much alike and I think they would be good for each other.

We decided where we were going to hide and separated from one another.

I was hiding behind a big display case watching everything. I saw Emmett find Rosalie pretty quickly. I think she wanted to be found from the way those two were kissing. Thankfully they walked away and I didn't have to see anymore of that.

I saw Edward walk by looking for something, probably Bella. He came back to the same room I was hiding in and looked around again. He then walked to the room with the airplane hanging from the ceiling. I had seen the room but I had not gone in. I was afraid of heights and it would take a lot for me to go in there.

I then saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye. In a blur, I quietly made it to the next room. I saw Jasper's eyes shift and realize he had seen something and he came closer to where I was. Just as quickly as the last time, I snuck around to a different part of the room. He saw me move and headed my way but couldn't find me.

Jasper seemed to be thinking hard about something. Wether or not to follow me, I bet. He then turned away and went into the airplane room. Crap! What was I supposed to do? I wouldn't be able to hide, that room was like a balcony, in a way.

I started to consider going into the dreaded room. I started walking slowly, but quietly to THAT room. I was taking deep breaths, so as not to pass out or something. I started to walk into the room but behind Jasper, so he wouldn't see me.

I was getting just a little to close to the edge, it had a plexi-glass barrier but that didn't make it any less scary. Watching Jasper's moves and staying behind him was harder than it looked. That was when I hit the barrier.

It was then that I freaked out, screaming loudly. I was scared stiff, I couldn't even move. In my upset state, I barely saw Jasper turn my way.

"Alice? Are you okay?" He asked me, with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't like heights." I managed to squeak out.

He walked closer to me. When he got close enough to me, he grabbed my hand gently. He then told me, "Let's go to the other room, okay?" I nodded my head and followed him to the room we had just came out of.

He found a bench and we both sat down. "You were hiding from me pretty good. I guess it would be more like following than hiding, though." He said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I like hide and seek. I hide in places that no one would think to hide, small places." I told him.

He laughed and had an even bigger smile on his face. "I really like you. Be my girlfriend, Alice." He said, out of the blue.

"I'd like that a lot." I told him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I kinda want to get more Alice and Jasper time in, so you might be seeing more of them. As always review and let me know what you think. : ) I've got Friday and Saturday off, so I will try to write and update then.**


	17. Time's A Wastin'

**I had been thinking that this chapter was gonna be in Emmett and Rosalie's POV, I just wasn't sure. Someone asked me for their POV since I had done the others POV. I've never done much of these two POVs, so let me know how you thought I did them. Here's Chapter 17, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Emmett's POV**

Before Rose and I had left our room this morning, we talked about our plan for today. We knew Jasper and Alice liked each other. We knew Edward and Bella liked each other. Both couples were obvious to us, but not to each other.

We had decided what to do. First off, we would split the boys and girls up. Then Rose would convince the girls to play hide and seek with the guys, without the guys knowing of course. Rose and I would find each other quickly because we weren't playing. We would watch their progress and do what we could to get them together.

I knew that the whole Jacob thing made my sister doubt herself when it came to guys. All of us have tried on different occasions to convince her otherwise, but it never worked. I had a feeling Edward would be different.

Jasper was a little shy around girls, he didn't always know what to say. He has been doing much better when it comes to Alice though. I don't think we will have to do much for either couples, we just have to make the setting right.

Dad and Lillian were eyeing us like they knew something was up. "What do you two have up your sleeves?" Dad asks us.

Lillian looks at my Dad and says, "You took the words right out of my mouth." All of us laugh.

I decide I might as well tell them. "We are trying to set Jasper and Alice up. We are also trying to set up Edward and Bella. We think they might need a little push is all."

"You two are so devious." Lillian says, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, we know." Rose answers with a grin.

I looked up and realized we were in the parking lot of Woolaroc. Man! I had missed all the animals, that is one of my favorite parts. I just wish they had some bears in the mix. Maybe I should ask if they would add them…

**Rosalie's POV**

Em and I had decided to do our best to set the two "couples that weren't couples yet" up. I thought it would work but I wasn't completely sure. I wasn't sure if Jasper would work up the nerve to ask Alice. Bella could be so pig-headed at times and I knew how she felt about herself. She might not feel that Edward was being serious and turn him down.

I knew that Jasper and Bella liked our games of hide and seek. I just hoped that was the way to get the couples together.

Mom and Charlie knew that Em and I had something planned. Em told them because they should know what we have up our sleeves. Surprisingly, neither had any objections to our plan. At least, they didn't voice them. That was a good sign in my eyes.

In no time at all we were at Woolaroc and we all got together outside of our cars. The adults told us we were starting in the big building, which is what we figured. Our plan would work best in there, with all the space to hide and such.

Em and I managed to convince everyone to split up the way we wanted. When I got the girls far enough from the boys, I told them we should play hide and seek. I saw Bella's eyes light up when I said it.

"Great!" Squealed Alice. "I LOVE hide and seek!"

This was going just the way we wanted it. I told them about the boy/girl pairs and they both agreed. We separated and I started walking. I hadn't walked very far when I heard my man's voice asking where his Rosie was, loudly, I might add.

I gotta love my guy, even if you can hear him in the next state at times. We found each other easily and kissed hello. We snuck up behind Bella and watched the show. She said yes! Aww! He kissed her!

We snuck up to where Alice was and watched that show. My brother asked her out! I was shocked, he didn't even look nervous. Way to go, Jazz!

This was great! Both couples were now, officially, together. We could plan triple dates! I squealed internally at that thought.

Emmett and I then found a private spot where we could make-out for awhile. Hey, don't judge us! We deserve it. I sure loved him. I could see myself marrying him someday in the future. Hopefully he felt the same way.

**Emmett's POV**

This is great! My sister finally found a decent guy and Jasper finally asked a girl out! I approved of both people that each of them were going out with.

Rose and I decided to find a good place to make-out, we deserved it.

I am so whipped but I love her and wouldn't have it any other way. I was going to ask her to marry me once we graduated. I wasn't sure if it was gonna be after high school or college, though. I just hoped she would say yes when I did ask.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to do a good job of those two, they are hard for me to write. I really tried to write on my days off, but everyone else kept me out of the house with errands and such most of the time. So I'm sorry it's a little late. Let me know what you think in reviews. : ) Not sure when my next day off is, so I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter up. I will try to get it up as quick as I can though.**


	18. I Just Wanna Be With You

**I'm gonna try and get another chapter up in a day or two. This is kinda like a part one type of chapter. Here's Chapter 18, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

In the past, things would get so boring for me. Not anymore, I now had an amazing boyfriend that I had plans with later. Edward and I had been dating for about a month now. It had been a wonderful month, let me tell you.

Alice had started dating Jasper the same day I started dating Edward. I was happy for them both. Woolaroc was a new beginning for us four.

All six of us had become quite close and we were always finding something to do together when we weren't in school. Triple dates had become a norm for us. It didn't even bother me I was having a date that my brother was on too.

We haven't had any problems with Alexander since that first night the Cullen's were in town. None of us thought it was over though. He was planning something and it probably wasn't good. We tried not to dwell on it too much. It made me sick just thinking about it. Our parents still made us have bodyguards at all times.

Football season was in full swing and being in the band, we were always there. I loved watching the game and cheering our team on. The music we played was always so lively and fun. I wished football season would never end.

It was a Thursday night and I was having a three-way conversation on the phone with Rose and Alice. They didn't seem to trust me with what to bring to the away game tomorrow or what to wear. After I had been on the phone with them for half an hour, I decided I knew what I was going to wear and bring. I told them both and they finally agreed with me.

It was a good thing we had agreed because we were all supposed to be at Alice's house in fifteen minutes for movie night with everyone. I didn't think they should have to approve of what I wore, I thought I did a good job. I didn't think it was a big deal though and would rather let them have their way.

I hurriedly finished getting ready for tonight and grabbed a few things. I was glad we had picked our outfits out yesterday for movie night. I would have been late otherwise.

Emmett knocked on my door and asked, "Are you ready yet, Bella? We need to leave soon or we won't be there on time."

"Yes, I'm ready." I told him after I had opened the door.

The three of us girls had matching sleepwear for tonight, just a different color. Alice had gotten the guys matching sleepwear also and their colors would match ours. The guys just didn't know it yet. Alice had picked up matching flannel sleep pants in blue, yellow and red. The pants had giraffes all over them in a lighter shade than the pants. I had blue, Rose had red and Alice had yellow. Our shirts were just plain tee-shirts that were the same color as our pants.

"Nice outfit, sis. Did Alice have you girls match?" My brother asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, just different colors. Don't laugh yet though, brother dear. Alice bought matching clothes for you guys." I told him with a smirk of my own.

"I knew there was a reason that pixie got on my nerves." He said with a growl. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. His face….That growl…

"Get over it, bro. You'll live and at least you will match Rose." I told him.

"I guess that's true." He said quietly.

I wondered if this conversation about clothes was over yet. He knew Rose and Ali got together and tried to help me, clothes wise. I didn't mind it too much, I just wish they didn't do it all the time. I wasn't that clueless when it came to clothes.

I had had this conversation with Edward before. He knew it bothered me and suggested I talk to them about it. The thing was I just didn't want to cause strife between us. I have never been one to start a big fuss over something and really didn't want to start now. I really wasn't sure what I would say if I ever did decide to talk to them. That, of course, was my real problem.

While I was thinking about all of this we had gone down the stairs and out the door. We both got in Em's Jeep and headed to the Cullen's.

We pulled up and got out of the Jeep. I noticed Alice and Edward on the porch. Both of them were dressed in the sleepwear Alice had picked out. I ran over to them. Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss.

He whispered in my ear, "If I have to wear this, at least I match you."

I smiled and whispered back, "I couldn't agree more."

Rose and Jazz pulled up in his black Mustang. Once they got on the porch all of us went inside. Alice told Jazz and Em they needed to change into their sleepwear. They groaned in unison.

That was when Edward spoke up, "If I have to wear it, so do you two."

The guys changed and we all met up in the big entertainment room in the basement. Alice looked at all of us and started talking, "Alright everyone, I have an agenda for tonight. Dad should be back with the pizza any minute and we will eat first. Then, I thought we could watch a movie. I wasn't sure what everyone would want to watch so I picked out three for us to choose from. I chose the old version of _13 Ghosts_,_ E.T., _and _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. After the movie we are going to play board games. I figured we could decide which one at the time. It should be time to go home by then."

"What's up with all the old movies, Alice? Aren't there any new movies out that you wanted to watch?" My brother asked her.

"What can I say, I like old movies." She replied with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to fast forward a bit, it seems like things were going slower than I wanted. I have ideas and snip-its of things I want them to do or things I want to happen. I always welcome ideas though, so let me know if you'd like something in there. If you have questions about things that you don't understand in the story, let me know. I do know exactly what went on with Alexander and company. It all fits together nicely. No one has guessed it yet though… As always let me know what you think in reviews. : )**


	19. Peace

**Here's Chapter 19, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

My sister told Emmett she couldn't help it, she liked old movies. He looked at her like she was crazy. I have always been overly protective of my lil' sis. I knew I had to step in and stand up for her.

I was just about to say something when Bella looked him in the eye and said, "And just _what_ is wrong with old movies? I happen to like the older stuff a lot better."

Her look was just daring him to say something. My Bella could be fierce when you made her mad. I would have to remind myself never to get on her bad side. That was something I didn't want to see first hand.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Bella." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"You just said that to get on her good side." Emmett teased me.

"Actually, I was going to say just what she said but she didn't give me the chance to." I replied.

"Alright kids, the pizza is here!" Dad said.

Everyone went straight for the table with the pizza.

"Whoa, there. Why doesn't everyone get a drink first?" Mom said. "I know your not worried but Carlisle and I have our own pizza upstairs. We knew if we didn't get our own and leave it up there, we wouldn't get any with you boys around." She said with a grin.

Emmett looks up at her with innocence and says, "I would have saved you both some."

Rose busts out laughing and says, "Whatever Emmett! You would have eaten it all if we had let you!"

All of us crack up laughing. Emmett looks at Rose with a hurt look on his face.

"I'll have you know, Rose, I like to share." He told her.

Bella looks and Emmett. She says, "You really should become an actor, Emmett, 'cause all of us know you are putting on an act." She then busted out laughing and I couldn't help it, I joined in.

My parents went back upstairs and all of us dug into the pizza. Once we were done, we headed to the couch. Alice walked to the front of the entertainment system.

"We are going to vote for which movie we want, so take a minute to think about what you want to watch." She told us.

I thought about it and realized I would watch any of them. They were all great. I looked at Bella and said, "Which one do you want to watch? I like them all."

"I like them all too. I think I'm in the mood for _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, though." She replied.

"Sounds good, I think I'll chose that one too." I told her.

"Alright, you can only vote once so vote wisely. If you want to watch _E.T._ raise your hand." Alice told us.

Sometimes my sister got on my nerves, especially when she tried to control the situation too much. Now wasn't so bad, but the whole clothes thing with Bella was getting out of hand. I wasn't sure how yet, but I was going to talk to Alice about it, and soon.

Emmett raised his hand.

"Okay, one vote for _E.T._" My sister said. "What about _13 Ghosts_?"

Emmett and Rosalie raised their hands.

"Emmett, you can only chose one." My sister told him. "And _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _wins with four votes."

She put the movie in, while Bella cuddled into my side. I have to say, I love that movie! Even if I was a bit distracted for at least half of it. What can I say? Kissing Bella is more fun.

All too soon the movie was over. All of us went to the table and sat down. Emmett and Alice decided that _Clue_ was the game to play and we all agreed. I didn't really care what game we played and I liked playing _Clue_.

We had played that game so many times tonight, that I had lost count. I would have played it for many more hours if it hadn't been for my parents walking in. I looked up at them, as did everyone else.

"It's time for everyone to go home. Curfew is at eleven-thirty and it's eleven right now. Clean up and head home." Dad told us.

Reluctantly, we cleaned up. We walked up the stairs and to the front door. Mom and Dad gave all of us a few moments of privacy so we could say our good-byes.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and our lips met. I was in heaven. I parted my lips and touched her bottom lip with my tongue begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I knew we should stop soon, my parents could walk in at any minute. I really didn't want them to see that, so I reluctantly pulled away.

She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. We were staring into each others eyes when my parents walked back in.

"Time for the Swan's and Hale's to go home." Mom told us.

We said our good-byes to everyone and everyone left but my family. Alice and I headed up he stairs to our rooms, telling our parents goodnight.

I closed my bedroom door and burrowed under the covers. As I was falling asleep, I was thinking about Bella and how lucky I was. I was so glad we had moved here. I had never had the kind of friends like I do now. Even with Alexander roaming around somewhere, life was great. I wondered when he would try and make another move…

* * *

**A/N: Well, I posted the last chapter and the creative juices were still flowing. I had this chapter done a few hours after I posted the last one. I think the next couple of chapters will be the same way. I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think in reviews. : )**


	20. Why Can't We Be Friends

**Well…I said I would get it out Friday night and here it is! Hope you enjoy it! I'm not so sure you will like this chapter though, please no torches and pitch forks. *Hides face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

School was finally over for the day. I was grabbing my stuff to take to the away football game and then heading to the band room. Edward walked up to me just as I was closing my truck door.

"Can I walk you to the band room?" He asked me.

"I would love for you to walk with me." I replied with a huge grin on my face.

Edward never ceased to amaze me with how gentlemanly he was. He always opened doors for me and walked me wherever I was I going. He was a great kisser too. I felt my blush as I thought that and Edward looked at me. He must have saw.

"Why are you blushing?" He said with a smirk. It was as if he knew what I was thinking. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Guess I just got a little hot." I replied, hoping he bought my answer.

I never lied to him but that would be just too embarrassing to admit what I was thinking. He might get a big head from that thought. Plus, if I was honest with myself, I wasn't that comfortable with telling him that yet. We stopped outside of the band room and he pulled me close, giving me a quick kiss before we went in.

We walked in together and sat down in our sections while we waited on the teacher. I was so ready to get on the bus and start our trip. I loved going to the different places and not getting home till midnight. It was great getting to spend time with all of my friends.

Mr. Scott told all of us to get onto the bus and pick our seats out. We did as he said and settled in for the long drive. Us girls were sitting with our boyfriends and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was trying to ignore Alice and Rosalie. They have been saying what bad taste in clothes I have. This wasn't just one conversation, it was all day. I was so frustrated with them.

They were supposed to be my friends and I didn't think friends acted that way to one another. I just wanted to forget about them and immerse myself in all that is Edward for awhile. I had told him what they were doing. Saying he was upset didn't even cover it. I have never seen him that mad.

He wanted me to confront them about it before we left but I wanted to wait until tomorrow. I know I shouldn't put it off but I really didn't want a fight during the ride or game. He agreed a fight during either wouldn't be the best thing with us being so far from home. He told me he would back me up when I did talk to them.

Angela had heard our conversation and thought they were being unfair also. She told me she would back me up too. It made me feel a lot better to know that it wasn't just me that had a problem with what they were doing. Evidently Rose has done the same thing to her before. I think Angela and I need to stick together on this.

We were going to eat a snack at the game and stop afterwards to eat. We pulled up in the parking lot of the stadium and started getting what we needed to get for the game out. We then walked onto the bleachers and set up.

Before long first quarter was over and I felt eyes on me. I looked up only to see Rosalie and Alice looking up at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong but their attitude was getting out of control. I turned my head to Angela and struck up a conversation, completely ignoring the girls.

Angela whispered to me, "They need to chill and get the stick up out of their butts. There is no reason for this."

I whispered back, "I know but what am I supposed to do? It's not like they listen to me. I thought they were my friends. I'm not sure how good of friends they are though, if they are doing this." I felt like I was going to cry.

"It will all work out, Bella. I am here for you and I bet Edward is too. Just try and relax as best as you can. Okay?" She told me.

I took a deep breath and it helped a little bit. "I will try." I tell her with a small smile.

The staring continues, of and on, until half time. They both then get up and walk up to me.

"We need to talk." Rosalie states.

"Umm….Okay, let me put my clarinet up first." I put it in it's case and stand up.

We walk behind the bleachers and then the girls start in, again. I don't even hear half of what they are saying because I had started crying. They had me so upset. I just couldn't understand why they were acting this way.

I take a breath and decide I've cried enough over this. It's _not_ my fault! This was ending tonight!I start talking to them both, "That's enough! A _real _friend wouldn't be acting this way! You either take me as I am and stop with the comments and looks…or I'm done! I will _not _be treated this way! I do NOT deserve this. Get over it!"

I walked off to the side, where it was darker and quieter. I looked to them and they just stood there. I walked a few more feet and took another breath. I turned around and they were gone. I guess I knew their answer.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Alice and Rosalie will act better soon. It kinda has to be this way right now for the next chapter to happen right. Please don't be mad at me for this chapter….or the next one. : ( I would love reviews letting me know what you think! : )**


	21. Hard To Handle

**I decided to post this one tonight also. I have a long work day tomorrow and knew if I didn't do it now, it wouldn't get out till tomorrow night. Here's chapter 21...I can't really say enjoy this time 'cause it's a not so pleasant chapter. : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, S. Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

When I looked back and neither of them were there, I just lost it. I started bawling. I was so upset. I rushed farther off from the bleachers, wanting to be as far away from everything as I can.

I looked up and realized I was almost in the parking lot. I probably should go back to the bleachers, this was too far off. I felt someone's eyes on me and I could feel something just wasn't right.

I was contemplating running back, but it was too late. Someone was behind me in the blink of an eye. I could feel how close they were. I started panicking and was practically hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. It will be over soon." A sinister voice told me.

I felt someone grab my waist and cover my mouth. I could see the school buses from here and it looked like they were spinning. I felt so dizzy.

The man? He took me to a more secluded and dark spot. He laid me down on the ground. That was when I saw the knife.

If I was panicked before, I was in a state of terror now. What could I possibly do against a man with a knife? I just hope I don't die tonight. I'm too young to die.

I couldn't scream, he still had his hand over my mouth. He drug the knife through one of my pant legs. It went through my leg also. I started to get dizzy again and now I was seeing spots. I could smell my blood pouring out of me. He then did the same thing to my other leg.

Seeing what he was doing and smelling the blood was too much for me. Darkness came over me.

EPOV

I had gone with Emmett and Jasper to the concession stand to get something to eat. When I came back I looked for Bella and couldn't find her anywhere. I went up to Rose and my sister and asked, "Do you know where Bella is?"

Alice looked at me and started bawling like a baby. She told me about her and Rose having a fight with her. Then she told me how they left her alone under the bleachers. I was so mad! Enough was enough!

I looked both of them in the eye and said, "This ends right now! No more comments on what she is wearing. Only help her with that kind of stuff when _she _asks. You have had her so upset and all you care about is what she is wearing! We don't know where Alexander is and Bella doesn't have a bodyguard with her. What if he gets to her! Did you think about that when you left her?" I asked them both, infuriated.

By the looks on their faces I could tell that they hadn't thought about the danger they had put her in. I found one of our bodyguards and all four of us rushed under the bleachers, hoping to find her. We got there and she wasn't there.

Terror filled me to the brim. I was so afraid something had happened. Where should we look next? The girls and I followed the bodyguard. He was going closer to where the buses were parked. The closer we got, the more upset I got.

There was a darkened spot by the buses and as we got closer I could see something on the ground.

When we got to that spot, my heart dropped to my stomach. Bella was unconscious and had long cuts on her legs, through her jeans. The bodyguard picked her up and took her to his SUV. He saw him text something quickly on his phone. Another bodyguard walked up. He looked at all of us and said, "Edward is going with me. The rest of you pack you things up, you are going back to the Cullen's with the other bodyguard. Get the other boys also. Mr. Scott has already been informed."

I got in the back with Bella and the bodyguard got in front and rushed us out of there. Before I knew it, we were at the ER. Two doctors ran out to us with a gurney. We put her on it and got into a room quickly.

They had her cleaned and fixed up in no time. We were given some pain killers and antibiotics for her to take. We left and sped to my house.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I'm gonna stop there. It's late and I have to be up early to get my son to school. I hope no one's too mad at me for this chapter. Don't worry, I believe in HEA's. : ) Please review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Wonder What

**Yeah…I know it's been awhile. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Here's Chapter 22, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Wonder What's Next**

**EPOV**

As we were racing home in the SUV, my mind started going again. How did we get into the ER so quickly? And out? I decided the best way to find out was to ask the bodyguard. Hopefully he would tell me what he knew.

I looked at him in the rearview mirror and asked, "How were we able to get in and out of there so quickly? It's never that quick in an ER."

He looked at me quickly and then looked back at the road. "Your Father had the idea that it might be safer for us to have a plan in case something like this happened. He has friends in different hospitals that know what is going on. All of us hoped that something like this would never happen, but we obviously didn't get our wish. Carlisle didn't have to explain everything to all of his friends. Alexander isn't exactly nice to people and his reputation precedes him."

"So my Dad warned them of what could possibly happen?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is what he did. This hospital was prepared and they helped us get out of there quickly."

I looked down at my Bella and started thinking about what he said. Did that mean that a lot of people from the area knew about what Alexander had and is doing to our families?

I guess the look on my face was easy to read because he looked at me again and said, "So many people know about it and it's shocking to know that he hasn't been caught yet. He's kind of like a mafia boss in that way. His henchmen get caught but they can never find a way to get him. It's very frustrating to all of your parents."

I thought for a minute and asked, "I know part of what happened because of the dreams, but I don't know everything. Would you please tell me everything?"

"I don't know if your parents would want you to know everything.. But, I think that you should know. So I will tell you, give me a minute to figure out where to start." He told me.

I nodded my head in approval and waited. I didn't have to wait too long, just a few minutes later he looked me again.

"All of your parents knew each other in high school and went to the same school in Tulsa. What you may not know is Renee has a twin. Her name is Victoria and she hated looking just like her sister so she dyed her hair red a lot to make herself somewhat different. She has had an on again, off again relationship with James for sometime now. They have a son, Laurent, that is about five years younger than you."

He stopped for a minute, probably to let all of that soak in. Bella has an aunt? How come she is never around? At least, she hasn't been around since I'd moved to town. Wait a minute, Laurent? Is he talking about that seventh grader that plays drums in the band?

The band in Barnsdall was so small that we had junior high and high school band together. When I first found that out I thought it was kind of weird but now I was used to it.

I never saw his Mom pick him up though, it was always his Dad. What did he say his Dad's name was? His Dad's name was James! I remember now. He was Bella's cousin, wow.

Did she know this?

I felt like my head was spinning from all of the information. I wasn't even sure what to ask next or where to go from there. I didn't get a chance yet because I felt Bella stirring. She looked up at me and I could tell by the look on her face what she wanted. I moved around to make it where I was holding her, jostling her a bit in the process. She grimaced and I pulled her close.

She moved a little closer to my ear and whispered, "I have an aunt and a cousin? I wonder what that has to do with everything?"

I whispered back, "I'm not completely sure, but he has a reason for saying it."

The bodyguard looked back at us then and said, "What you may _not_ know is Victoria also had a relationship with Alexander. Before he met Lillian."

Bella and I looked at each other in surprise. I felt like there were no words to describe what I was feeling at the moment, besides surprise of course. Where was this story about our families going to take us?

"Your grandparents, Bella, didn't approve of Alexander at all. They told her to cease and desist all contact with him. As you know, your grandparents are very well off. They felt like Alexander was using your aunt for their money." He started.

I looked at Bella and asked, "Your grandparents are well off?"

She replied, "Yeah, but it's not something I really think about too much."

We looked back at the bodyguard and waited for him to begin again.

"She broke it off and soon after he started dating Lillian. A few months later, Victoria met James when he transferred to the school. After high school and college, the couples all married, with the exception of Victoria and James."

He stopped for a second, probably to decide what to tell us next.

He started again, but more quietly than before. "We thought that was all she wrote for Alexander and Victoria. I wonder now if we were very wrong in that thought."

Bella and I looked at each other. She was probably wondering what I was. What else could go on with them?

"Lillian gave birth to both of Alexander's children and we thought everything was good between them. Lillian wanted to go back to work and that required a nanny. Everything seemed to be over for Alexander and Victoria. So, when she needed a job, we thought Victoria would be the perfect nanny for the kids. We could never prove anything happened between them but when all the boys were five, Victoria quit. Not long after that Renee disappeared and the problems between the Hale's began. That's when your parents left with you and your sister, Edward. Alexander continued to harass all of your parents and still does to this day."

I had been wondering all this time how all the families were connected. I didn't know what I expected to hear but this was not it. What if Alexander and Victoria started up their relationship again while she was the nanny? I felt like the bodyguard was implying just that.

Going with that train of thought, what if Renee found out about it? Could Victoria hurt her sister or let someone else hurt her? What could have happened if she wasn't dead? They never did find a body, after all. It seemed like I had so many questions and very few answers. It had been that way since I had moved to town.

I looked up and realized we were almost to the Hale's residence. I would be so glad to relax for a bit. I felt like my nerves were standing on end. I had felt _that_ way since we had found Bella on the ground like she was.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to try and write longer chapters but it's just not possible for me right now. For those that wanted to know, my Mom is doing pretty good. She had surgery in September on her lungs. We found out it wasn't cancer. I'm not sure how soon I will be able to do updates but I will do my best. I'll try to get them out as quickly as I can. As always, let me know what you think in reviews. : )**


	23. One Boy, One Girl

Here's Chapter 23, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 23**

**Bella**

My head was spinning from all the information that the bodyguard had given Edward and me. I looked up and realized we were already at Rose's house. We pull up to the front of the house and quickly get out. In no time at all Edward and I are sitting in the huge living room with everyone.

It took a lot of convincing but finally everyone believed I was okay. This was after all of us ate and I was asked a million questions. All I wanted to do right now was go lie down and cuddle with Edward. Maybe if I act like I am really tired and need sleep….Yeah…that would work and I would be alone with him.

When all the adults thought I was exhausted, they wanted me to go to bed and get some rest. I was tired, but not as tired as I put off. I'm glad they bought it. In no time at all, Edward and I have some privacy.

We decide to lie down together on the couch and watch some TV. I honestly don't even know what's on, even though I'm looking right at it. Everything that I had gone through and heard tonight was making my mind race at a faster pace than I could keep up with.

I turn around and cuddle into his chest, closing my eyes as I do this. This was the most comfortable I had been all night and I loved every minute of it.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks me. It's almost like he can read my mind or something. That boy knows me well.

"I feel like my mind is racing, I don't know what to even talk about first." I let him know.

"Well…how about the fact that Laurent looks a lot like Jasper." He says quietly.

"You've thought about that too, huh?" I reply to him.

"What if that's why Victoria quit?" He asks me.

"What if my Mom found out? Would Victoria really be able to stand by and let my Mom get hurt? Could she hurt my Mom?" I question him, as I start to cry.

He pulls me closer and rubs circles on my back. It helps a little bit but I can't stop crying. He kisses the top of my head and waits me out.

I finally stop crying and burrow myself closer into his chest. He lifts my head up and kisses me soundly on the lips. Just as I'm completely getting lost in his kisses, there is a knock at the door.

We both sigh and slowly pull apart. I just know it's his sister or my brother. They both are great at interrupting us. It's very frustrating.

Edward gets up and says to me, "I'll get it, you stay put. You need rest."

"Okay." I tell him. I know there is no point in arguing with him and I really don't want to get up anyway. Maybe he can get rid of whoever it is and we can get back to what we were doing, I think with a smile.

Edward opens the door and it's Alice and Rose. Great, the terrible twosome. I'd rather not talk to them just yet. I just didn't know how to get out of it.

"She's not talking to you right now," he tells them with a look that could kill. If that had been me on the other end, let's just say I would be shaking in my boots.

They obviously weren't me. I realized that when Rose said, "I know now is not a good time, but we really want to apologize. Please let us talk to Bella."

"Give us a minute please," Edward tells them.

He closes the door and walks over to me. "Do you want to talk to them? I'll get rid of them if you want." He asks me.

"I don't really want to but putting it off will probably make it worse. I'll just get it over with." I tell him.

"If you are sure…" He trails off.

"No, I'm not sure. I just don't want to have to think about talking to them later. If I talk to them now I won't be worrying about it later. It will be over with." I tell him with a surety I felt.

"Okay, if that is what you want. Would you like me to stay in the room with you?" He asks.

"I would rather you did. I don't know if I can face them by myself right now. Will you be okay if you stay with me?" I reply.

"I think I can keep my cool for a little while. If I'm getting really mad I will leave the room for a second and then come back. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, I think I can live with that." I let him know.

He walks to the door and opens it. He tells the terrible twosome the conditions of them talking to me. They agree and all three walk to the couch. Edward sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap. The girls sit on either side of us; great…my dream come true. NOT.

Alice looks nervously at me and says, "I'm sorry, Bella. You ended up getting hurt because Rose and I were being stupid and childish. I promise I won't do it again, please forgive me?"

Rose looks at me then and says, "That pretty much says it all, I completely agree with what she said. Can you forgive us?"

I take a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I think. "If it happens again that's it for me, just realize that. There won't be a next time. I'm sorry if I sound harsh but I won't do it again."

"Okay, it won't happen again." They both reply in unison.

Edward looks at them then and says, "Now get out of here."

"That's harsh bubba. I wouldn't say that to you." Alice replies.

"You did say that to me, yesterday, in fact. Bye girls." Edward replies to her.

Alice and Rose get up and walk out the door, closing the door behind them.

"That was actually pretty easy. Alice actually told you that yesterday?" I ask Edward.

"Yeah, she wanted to be alone with Jasper. I guess she forgot, I didn't." He replied with a smile.

We lay back down on the couch and turned the TV back on. We turned on a movie about some gangsters, I don't know who. Edward seemed to really like the movie though. Not long before it was over I started to fall asleep.

**Alice**

I turn over in bed and look at the alarm clock. It's four in the morning. I went to bed not long after apologizing to Bella. That was hours ago and I had not fallen asleep at all.

I just felt so horrible and I knew there was no excuse for how I had been acting. Bella had been really upset last night with what I had said to her. The thing is, I consider her my best friend. I'm closer to her than I am Rose.

A best friend would not have acted the way I had. I felt like my apology was heartfelt but I knew that Bella was still terribly upset with me. All of this weighed on my mind and would not allow me to sleep.

What was just as bad was that my big brother was mad at me too. If looks could kill, I would have been dead last night. He was pissed. The two of us had always been close and I've always hated it when we would fight. I couldn't take it anymore, I started crying.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, turn me around and pull me close. "It's okay, Ali. They both know you're sorry. I'm sure they will calm down soon enough." Jasper tells me and then plants a kiss on my forehead.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter; I tried to get it written faster (and uploaded faster too). Please let me know what you think in reviews.**


	24. Sad But True

I've been writing this story down long hand as my muse hits and have about two and a half chapters including this one done. It's been harder to do because…well, it's so much easier to type. I finally got another laptop cord for Christmas and was as giddy as could be to be able to write on my laptop for the first time in almost a year. I have a pretty good idea this story is coming to an end soon but I'd like to make another side story of them. I just don't feel done with them and have lots of ideas. Here's Chapter 24, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 24 Sad But True**

**Alice**

I tossed and turned in the bed yet again. Sleep just wouldn't come to me. I looked at Jasper's sleeping form and felt his warm arms around me. Jasper had fallen asleep again after he kissed me. I just laid there and waited for sleep to take me.

I turn around in his embrace and look at the alarm clock; it's four-thirty in the morning. A half an hour since I had talked to Jasper. I felt like I wasn't going to get any sleep.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Jasper told me.

"I just can't help it. I feel like such an awful friend."

"Babe, worrying all night won't help. Maybe if you try to think about how you can make it better with Bella." He tells me wisely.

I realize he is right. That wouldn't make sleep come any faster though. Jasper watches me with a knowing look on his face. He gently takes my face in his hands and kisses me on the lips. I smile and he moves his hands to around my waist. I snuggle into chest, wondering if that would help me sleep.

Within minutes Jasper was lightly snoring. I was comfortable, but I couldn't get my mind to stop racing. Right now, I was wishing I had a sleeping pill or something like it. It was quite possible I wouldn't sleep at all.

The way I had acted, the things I had done…How was it possible to get back what I had with my best friend? I just wasn't sure.

I looked at the alarm clock by the bed, it was already five in the morning. I decided to get up and do something, anything really. I couldn't stay in bed with my thoughts.

I gently get out of Jasper's arms and put a pillow in my place. I didn't want to wake him. I quietly open the door and close it just as quietly as I walk out. I tip-toe down the stairs. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I sit down at the table and drink it slowly. When I'm done I push in the chair and put my cup in the sink. I don't know what else to do now that I'm up for the day.

I look out the kitchen window. The sun hasn't started to rise yet and there is still only the glow of the moon on the lawn. It looks so peaceful, what I am not. Maybe if I walk outside, in the grass, I will feel this peace, if only for a moment. Everyone said how safe Lillian's house was and I felt like the cool morning air would do me some good.

I go out the backdoor and then outside. I feel the dew on the grass and realize I didn't think about putting shoes on. I meander around in the dew-filled grass, it feels so good under my feet. The air feels so good going through my hair. It is soft and caressing on my skin. It feels so perfect, so soothing out here. This is a little slice of heaven in all the chaos that my life has become.

I feel the pin pricks of goose bumps on my neck. Is someone watching me? I turn around in a circle, looking all around. Is someone there? I see Bella standing on the back porch. I feel that little bit of peace disappear and unease take its place. I have no idea what to say. I do not feel like there is anything I could say to make everything okay between us.

**Bella**

I open my eyes wondering what had woke me up. Edward is next to me fast asleep, so I know he had not woke me up. I sneak out of the room, quiet as a mouse.

I look up and down the hallway but no one is around. I quickly but softly go down the stairs. I just barely get to the bottom when I hear a noise that sounds like a door shutting.

Maybe the backdoor, I think. I get to that door and look out of it. Alice is outside twirling around in the grass. She looks peaceful but I can clearly see the bags under her eyes. The two of us should really have a better talk. Even after everything that has happened, I still wanted my best friend and don't want her in pain.

I open the door and walk out to her. She notices me immediately and the smile leaves her face. I can tell she is worried about our friendship in just one look. The concern, worry and love is all there. I walk towards her without any idea as how to fix our problem.

"Alice?" I say. "Do you want to talk?"

I hear a noise behind Alice and notice her turn towards the sound. I see two large men coming right for us. I don't recognize either of them. Alice and I race to the house, screaming at the top of our lungs. I knew the very moment the men caught us, that we were hoping someone would hear us. We were being pulled away from the house. When we got to the tree line the men slung us over their shoulders and started walking away.

**Jasper**

I woke up with a start. The screaming was loud outside of the house. It was Alice and Bella. I ran out of the room so fast, I almost ran into Edward. He looked as scared as I felt. We sprinted down the stairs as if in a race. By the time we made it to the back of the porch, we saw the two large men carrying our girlfriends off.

**Edward**

I awoke to a bed void of Bella. She was probably in the bathroom, I thought. I gave her a few minutes, figuring she would be right back. That was when the screaming started. I jump up and run out the door. I am going so fast that I'm not watching where I am going. I almost run into Jasper in my rush. He looked as panicked as I felt. I realized he knew, just as I did, who was screaming. Our girlfriends were in some sort of danger. This was not good, it was so bad I could taste it.

I hadn't recovered from what had happened to Bella last night and now something else was happening. I was starting to wonder if it would ever end. We reached the backdoor and hurriedly open it. There are men carrying the girls away through the trees. Jasper and I rush towards them. The men realize what we are doing and start running away with the girls. I hear the backdoor crash open and see Charlie rush past us. My Dad follows close behind. Charlie yells back at us, "Don't follow us boys."

I growl in frustration.

Jasper lets out his breath in a noisy exclamation. "This is so frustrating!" He vents to me.

"I know! I want to do something!" I exclaim.

"What do we do? Go back and worry?" He asks.

"It looks like that's all we can do." I point out.

Emmett rushes up to us. "Are the girls okay?"

"We don't know. Charlie and Carlisle won't let us go either." Jasper says quietly.

I look at Emmett and realize Rosalie is standing next to him. She looks extremely worried. I'm sure we all do.

"What do we do now?" She asks us. I can see unshed tears in her eyes.

Jasper frowns and Emmett sighs. I tell her, "We wait, unless we want to go against Charlie and Dad's wishes." Did we want to do that? I wanted both of the girls safe, but had no idea how to find them if I didn't follow the two older men. I'm sure Alexander's men took them. So they must be going to Tulsa. Where in Tulsa was the real question. I tell everyone these thoughts.

"How do we find out where?" Rose asks.

"That is a question that I don't have an answer for." I tell her.

Emmett looks thoughtful at my answer, "Did either of the girls have their phones on them?" He asks. "Cause Dad made it to where their phones can be tracked."

Jasper and I frantically race up the stairs to the bedrooms. I check for Bella's phone and he checks for Alice's. Bella's is missing. Jasper comes in with Alice's phone, an unhappy look on his face.

"Bella's isn't here." I tell him. I hope she does have it. Emmett and Rose come into the room behind us.

"Do you think Bella has hers?" Emmett asks us.

"I hope so. Can you tell where she is from your phone?" I inquire Emmett.

"I'm supposed to be able to." He replies. "Are we going after them?" He asks us all.

Are we, I wonder. Should we? It was better than sitting here worrying.

"I think we should." Jasper tells us all.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"We get dressed and head out in Emmett's jeep when everyone's ready." Jasper tells us.

All of us nod. We head to our separate rooms to get ready. I get my wallet with some cash and my phone. I go to the hallway when I'm dressed. When I get to the hallway everyone else is getting there too. We head for the garage and mercifully don't get caught. In a flash we are on our way. I hope this is the right thing to do.

**Note: This chapter has been in the making for months now it's great to finally have it all down. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	25. The Day The World Went Away

**I've had this chapter written on paper for a bit, it's good to finally get it typed out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 25 The Day the World Went Away**

* * *

**Bella**

It seems like we have been in the woods forever. The men push us into the back of a van and lock us in. It's one of those vans with no seats in the back. It's completely empty and instead of being able to see any of the front, there is a full wall there. There are two small windows on the back doors but they are heavily tinted. I think if I were any more scared I would pee my pants. This royally sucks. Alice and I sit close to each other; we are both hugging our knees. I can see the tears on Alice's face and feel mine on my own. We drive for awhile then stop for a bit. The van starts up again and off we go. Alice looks at me and asks, "How serious are you and my bro?"

I sit and think about my relationship with Edward for a minute. Then, I answer with, "I love him. He gets me like no one else does."

"That's how I feel about Jasper." Alice looks down and then asks, "Have you two ever, you know, done it?"

I look at her in surprise and then look down quickly. I feel my cheeks heat up. She's my best friend and I tell her everything, but that's her brother. I feel weird talking to her about that.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," she lets me know.

"I tell you everything Alice. It's not that I don't want to share that with you….It just feels a little weird. Are you sure that's something you want to know? He is your brother, you know." I thoughtfully tell her.

"Yes and no." She replies sheepishly, looking down.

I think about it for a bit longer. Edward and I were each other's first. I felt it was very private and I was more than a little uncomfortable talking to Alice about it. That was his sister after all.

"Yes, but it's very private to me. I don't feel like I could talk to anyone about it. I'm sorry." I finally tell her.

"I understand. I just…." She trails off.

"You just what?" I ask her gently.

"Jasper and I haven't. I guess I'm just curious. I don't wanna die a virgin!" She exclaims.

"Do you think they will kill us?" I ask shakily.

"I don't know and that's what scares me," she replies.

"I guess I could see why you'd be curious then, even if it did involve your brother. If they did kill my mom," I gulp, "then….they could kill us."

"But Edward says you two don't believe that's what happened," Alice replies.

"The big question is, where is she then?" I softly reply.

"I wish I knew. I hope she's okay." She replies.

"Me too. I miss her, I wish I could see her.," I cry out.

There is a big lurch and we stop again. Alice and I hold our breath, quietly listening for anything. I can't hear anything. It seems like we have been sitting here for an eternity. We hear the engine start up. The van drives off again. I am so disoriented from all the stopping, starting and turning. I have no clue where we are. It seems like we have been gone for days, even if I know that's not so.

My stomach lets off a huge growl. "I'm starving," I tell Alice.

"Me too," she lets me know.

We stop again and I hear what sounds like a garage door. The noise stops and so does the van engine. We hear shoes clacking on a floor. The sound stops at the back of the van. The doors start to open and I feel myself cringe. The same two men pull us out, grab our shoulders and push us in front of them. We go up steps and into a large kitchen. More like an industrial size kitchen. All I can think is wow.

They push us through a door in the kitchen. We walk down a hall and up to another door. The closest man opens it and tells us to go in after turning on a light. Alice and I walk in.

There isn't much space, we are on a landing with steps below us. I grab the railing and head down the stairs. I look back, Alice is following me down. The door shuts and it's just Alice with me. I hear rustling.

"Are you bringing lunch early?" A familiar voice asks. Where have I heard it before? I go towards where it came from.

There is a woman sitting on the couch, facing away from me. Her hair is the color of mine. Alice whispers to me, "Her voice sounds like yours, Bella." I realized then that it did sound like mine.

"I'm afraid I couldn't hear what you said, your voice was rather low. It also is a voice that is unfamiliar. Are you new?" The woman says as she is turning ever so slowly.

When she is facing us all the way, I see her clearly. I start to feel weird and then it's black everywhere.

"_Bella, sweetie, if you want to meet all your friends at the park and not be late, you'd better hurry." My mother says tenderly. I look down at myself, I must be about three or four._

"_Okay Mommy," I tell her. "I just have to get Eddie bear and I'll be ready."_

_I grab the bear on the bed and rush towards her. She picks me up in her arms and swings me. I giggle, I love when Mommy swings me like that._

"_Daddy and Em are already there. Em was getting restless, waiting on you to wake up from your nap." She tells me._

I wake up to two faces peering at me and both are familiar. "Momma?" I cry out.

"Yes, Baby, it's me." She says as she bursts into tears.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this finished when the others were put up but I had planned on adding more. In the end I decided to end it where I did. I did a lot of thinking about how to word things and what exactly to put in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in reviews please!**


	26. Rise Above This

**Well…I'm starting this chapter without any idea what I'm gonna type but that is how it starts sometimes. Thank you to all that reviewed and all that are reading. Just knowing someone is enjoying what I'm writing gives me a good feeling. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Rise Above This**

**Edward**

My mind was racing as fast as Emmett was driving his jeep. Let me tell you, he was breaking a few laws with his driving. Speeding was just one of them. Rose was telling him where to go with the GPS through the phone that the girls had.

They had already stopped once but were too far ahead for us to catch up. It seemed like they were going in circles at first but then they started heading towards Tulsa. I felt like that was a confirmation that Alexander or his men had taken the girls.

I just hoped the girls were okay. I would be devastated if they weren't. I was trying to stay positive but I felt my fear. It was like a giant weight was on my chest pushing all the air out of my lungs. I never wanted to feel this way ever again, it was horrible.

I look over at Jasper and I can tell he feels the same way. I wish I could offer him a word of encouragement or something, but I had nothing. I knew nothing would make me feel better and I was betting he felt the same way.

He notices my glance and says, "I wish I could say something to make you feel better but it looks like we feel the same way."

"My thoughts exactly." I grimace. "What are we going to do once we get there?"

"I don't think any of us really know, as long as we try something." He replies with a grimace to match my own.

I felt like I had so many questions as to this whole situation. I don't think anyone but Alexander could answer them. This was terrible.

**Carlisle**

I watch the van driving off. My daughter is in that van but I am not fast enough to stop it. I look at Charlie and he has this helpless look on his face. I'm sure I look the same way. We rush back to the house to tell the women we are going to follow the GPS to our daughters.

"Carlisle…" My wife starts. She gulps and then gently says, "We can't find the other four and Emmett's Jeep is missing."

I was speechless. I couldn't even form any coherent words for a minute or two.

"WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?" Charlie exclaims.

**Charlie**

WHAT ARE THEY THINKING? That was all I could think and I decided to voice it to everyone. Those four were….What? Worried? Upset? Frustrated? Of course! They were tired of doing nothing! I was too and now it looks like we have to make sure all of them were safe.

Carlisle and I quickly leave in search of all of the kids. The girls kidnappers seem to be going in circles for hours until they finally start to head toward Tulsa. I was pretty sure that I knew the girls destination now.

**Edward**

I am jarred out of my thoughts by a shrill ringing. I realize it is my cell phone. I look at the caller id only to see one name. I knew I was about to get my butt chewed out royally. I've never been so scared of those three letters as I am right now.

"Hello?" I tentatively say to the caller.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU FOUR THINKING?" My father's voice demands me.

"We couldn't just wait there quietly, Dad." I say quietly and painfully.

"Do you have Bella's phone?" He asks more calmly.

"No, but Jasper has Alice's." I admit to him.

"Good, we checked to see if they were there before we left and couldn't find any." He lets me know. "Did any of you have a plan once you found out where they are at?"

"Not really." I sheepishly reply. "We just had to do something."

Jazz and Rose look at me in horror. They seem to realize that I am talking to my Dad.

"What do we do?" I mouth to them.

Jazz holds out his hand for the phone. I give it up to him easily. I'd prefer not to explain my reasoning to my Dad right now anyway. He'd probably think I was going off half-cocked or something like it.

Jasper puts the phone on speaker. "Carlisle?" Jasper starts. "We can't just stand by and let him take the girls. It's not gonna happen. I'm working on a plan in my head right now."

"You do know how serious this is right? It's not some kids game and any one of you could get hurt." He tells him.

"Yes." Jasper replies very gravely. "Standing by and waiting for something is just to much to handle right now. We had to take action. Bella is like a sister to me and I couldn't handle losing her. Alice is…." He starts and then chokes up. "I CAN'T lose her."

"I feel the same way just the girls reversed and of course, Alice IS my sister." I tell my Dad.

It's quiet on both ends for a minute or two. Then I hear my Dad and Charlie whispering.

"We are pretty sure we know where the girls are going to end up. We found out just last night exactly where Alex is. I want you four to meet us at a place nearby." Charlie finally speaks up.

Jasper gives Rose the phone and puts his head close to mine.

"Should we?" He asks me.

"Do we have a choice?" I ask right back.

"They might have a better plan. If not, strength in numbers would be better." He says. He looks at Rose. Rose looks at Em and then back at us. She nods her head yes.

"Alright, where at?" I tell Dad.

* * *

**A/N: I had a few of you that wanted an update and hopefully this didn't disappoint. I'm not exactly sure how this next chapter is going to go, it might take a bit longer to write unless the characters take over again. Lol I would love to hear from you in reviews please. :)**


	27. Heartless

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post again. It took awhile to get Alexander to talk but once he did…The floodgates opened and he wouldn't shut up. There is a bit of violence in this chapter, just to for warn you. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 27 Heartless (Maybe misunderstood?)

**Alexander**

I'm sitting at my desk, waiting for the knock on my office door to come. I was fairly sure my new "guests" had already gotten here. I was just waiting for the confirmation from Felix or Demetri. The both of them headed up my security team and they rarely disappointed me. If they had let those girls escape…..It would be their heads.

I couldn't let the others who worked for me see that they had gotten away with anything like that. I would probably have to make an example out of them and kill them both. I couldn't think like that though, I was almost positive the girls were here. I had no one as of this moment to replace

them, they might be irreplaceable.

I hear the knock I am waiting so patiently for. "Come In," I say just loud enough for the knocker to hear.

Demetri walks into my office, gives me a nod and quickly sits down.

"Are they here?" I implore of him.

"Yes, Sir, they are." He lets me know.

"I trust they are both in one piece." I question.

"Yes, they are. Although, they both put up a fight with us at first. Now, they are just scared." He replies.

"That is exactly how I want them, scared." I let him know. "What is going on with the rest of the families?"

"Well, Sir…." He starts quietly. I did not like the tone he was using. It suggested something was amiss and we might have trouble our way. "The other children seem to have left in search of the girls. The parents know and the men are headed in the same direction as their children. We think they might know where we are."

This was not good, not good at all. I get up from my chair and walk over to Demetri. "When did you find this out?" I seethe.

"A few hours ago, Sir, we just weren't for sure until a few minutes ago." He replies with his head down.

"A FEW HOURS AGO!" I practically scream at him. "A FEW HOURS AGO! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD WHEN YOU FIRST SUSPECTED NOT HOURS LATER!" I slap him across his face with the back of my hand. There is already a bruise there from the force of my blow. I only felt marginally better.

"Leave me, I need to think." I tell him with barely a glance.

He gets up, walks out and closes the door. I pace up and down the length of my office, deep in thought. I had to plan my next move carefully. The problem was, for once in my life, I was unsure. I have had this plan in effect for years and it seems to be crashing down. What if I did fail and all was for naught? I had to make my next move on the chessboard, as you will. What would be my move? I had to make it a good one because if it isn't it could mean my failure.

It would probably mean my arrest also, but what would it matter if my plan failed? It would mean very little to me. It wasn't like I was a child molester or anything, they probably wouldn't kill me in prison. I shake my head rapidly to get the thought of prison out of my head.

I did, of course, kidnap my fiance's twin sister and hold her prisoner all of this time. I did not kill her though and that would be in my favor.

I did fake her death though…Maybe I should have just let everyone think she had disappeared rather than murdered? That could be bad. Then, I had kidnapped two out of three of the girls. If I had taken the third I don't think it would have been kidnapping so much as wanting to visit with my daughter. I had wanted the ones I was punishing to know exactly what I was doing, so I couldn't take Rose. No matter how much I missed her and Jazz.

How I wished things were different. How I wished Victoria's parents had welcomed me with open arms. I feel things would be very different if they had.

I do not regret Lillian and I wouldn't change it for the world. I loved her and still love our children very deeply. Things might have been different had I not seen Tori again, but then again I would be missing parts of my life that I could not replace had I not seen her again.

All of my chess pieces were irreplaceable and because of that my decisions were unchangeable. I did not know how I could win. I feel I put myself in a corner and a terrible monster is towering.

Maybe I should just let them go…No! That was the coward in me, I must push forward with my goal. How to do that though…

* * *

**A/N: It's a little bit shorter than I wanted but I felt I should stop there. It was a good place to stop and I know I can't end the story in 600 words or less(I make it a habit not to go over 1500 words). Let me know what you think in reviews, as they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed a look inside of Alexander's head. I feel it was long overdue.**


	28. Antidote

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have favorited and alerted. If I put everyone's name on here, it would fill up quite a bit of space. I have almost 90 favs as of right now and almost 70 alerts. That's just mind boggling to me. It's nice to know others like my little story. It's funny…I know what I want in this chapter and I did have to look up a few things for it, I just have no clue who's POV it's gonna be in. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 Antidote**

**Bella**

Wow…I only thought I knew what was going on. I wonder if our families know everything. I could tell from my Mom's expression that a lot of what Alexander had said was true. I wonder if it all is…The thing of it is, is I felt in my gut that it was.

I close my eyes and go over everything he talked to us about. My grandparents, Shikoba and Winona Higginbotham, never approved of him. I knew this was true from what the driver told us on the way back from the hospital. Which, by the way, Alexander did seem really sorry I had gotten hurt. That part was weird for me. He was trying to get my grandparents attention through my Mother and me. I wasn't too crazy on how he sought out their attention. I felt like there could have been other ways.

When all the adults were our age, they were all close. No one seemed to have a problem with him…except for my grandparents. He said he was in love with my Aunt at the time. I actually felt sorry for him, that had to have been horrible. They tried everything to break my Aunt Tori and Alex up.

Finally, she did break-up with him and found someone else. It was really hard until he found Lillian. He says he did love her at one time but when Tori started watching his children…he realized there was no one but her. They had an affair and she got pregnant. Of course, she had to leave because then everyone would know.

That was when everything went downhill for him and Lily. He finally left her, Jasper and Rosalie. He felt it was for the best and purposefully gave her a lot in the divorce. He said it so earnestly I just had to believe him on that point. I don't know how I couldn't.

After Aunt Tori had the baby, Grandma realized it was Alex's. Both of my Grandparents threatened the two of them. They said they would tell Lily. That was when they kidnapped my Mom and faked her death. It proved to be too hard for my Aunt and she tried to get him to let my Mom go.

When he refused, my Aunt left him. She went crawling back to James and they had Laurent together. She couldn't stay away though and she got back together with Alex. The two of them have been harassing us to get my grandparents attention, not the parents. Guess they would have to look now.

I look up as I hear a loud pounding somewhere upstairs. I wonder what is going on? I see everyone else look up at the ceiling.

"I guess it is time to face the music now." Alexander says so softly I can barely hear him. He looks extremely sad and wistful as he heads up the stairs.

I can't help but feel sorry for him. I know that the things he has done are wrong but what my grandparents did was wrong also. Two wrongs don't make a right. The sad thing is I don't see how he helped the situation. I don't see my grandparents backing down.

I expected to hear yelling or something similar but it gets quiet upstairs. That worries me, what if something is wrong? The three of us race up the stairs and surprisingly the door is open.

We go straightway to where the noise originated. My Father and Carlisle are sitting on the couch talking to Alexander calmly. That was the point where my grandparents come through the front door. Oh boy…this was liable to get ugly and quick.

I feel my heart speed up and I'm seeing black spots. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. There, that's a lot better. I'm still worried though.

Two policemen come into the house right after them. They walk up to Alexander and read him his rights. He stands up, turns around and puts his hands close together to be cuffed.

He is not saying anything. The look on his face is killing me. I know I should be mad at him, but I find I can't be. He is a victim too. I can't even imagine how I would react if I was put in his position with my grandparents. He was ostracized by the two people he needed to be favored by.

I feel something wet on my cheeks and realize I am crying. This is all too much for me. I feel strong arms around me and I can tell from the buzz going through my body that it is Edward. He turns me around and kisses me soothingly on the lips.

"We were right." He whispers against my ear.

With a shiver I reply. "Yes, but the story isn't so cut and dry. My Mother did nothing wrong but my Grandparents did plenty to antagonize Alexander."

I look up at where my Mom and Dad are tightly hugging each other. "I'm glad I have my Mom back."

"Me too, Love, me too."

Carlisle looks at all of us and says, "I say we get back to Barnsdall."

Everyone files out of the house and into the vehicles. Not one of us looked at my Grandparents.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for this story guys. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll start the sequel fairly soon. Thank you to everyone who favorited, alerted and reviewed my story. It really does mean a lot. Please stay for the sequel.**


End file.
